


Day for an Adventure: Warrior Without a Battle

by slaughter_doll



Series: A.D.F.A.A. [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, botfa - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Everyone lives, F/M, Fpreg, Hurt/Comfort, I am seriously sorry in advance for all of the gramatical errors, LGBTQ+ characters, M/M, Mpreg, Other, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Trans, Transgender, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughter_doll/pseuds/slaughter_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of ADFAA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’d been three weeks since the battle. Every night Aowyn had slept in the infirmary, next to Fili and Parker (who stayed with the prince every night, for some reason). Kili was going to be moved to his own room with Tauriel once he was able to walk, which would be soon. Thorin only had a fractured sternum, so he and Bilbo had moved to the Royal Suite. Fili, however, was still bleeding during the nights so Ao kept him close.

 

But currently, she was running barefoot through the magnificent halls of Erebor, a habit she had picked up from Bilbo. It was time for Thorin’s check-up. Then it was Kili and Fili. All signs of infection had passed and all of them were doing well. The brothers should be released in a few days. Tauriel’s appointment would be tomorrow. Her pregnancy was going very well for only being a month along.

 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” Dwalin’s thick accent stopped Ao dead in her tracks.

 

“Uh-huh. It’s time for Thorin’s appointment. Move.” Ao had Dwalin’s relationship (if you could call it that), had grown to a mutual form of dealing with one another for Ori’s sake. They didn’t hate each other, but they didn’t like each other either. However, Dwalin never missed a chance to use their relationship to screw with his brother or lover.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Ao scoffed at Dwalin’s comment and opened the door. However, she regretted it the second she did it. Moans filled the warm room, which caused her to slam the door. She groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose, trying to get rid of the images she had just seen.

 

“He...He should not being doing that. He's injured." she groaned. "If there was a position I never thought I would see Thorin Oakenshield in, it would be that one.”

 

“If you don’t like that, you should hope you never walk in on Ori when I-” Ao put her hand up to stop the warrior in his place. Both of them heard Balin’s humming coming around the corner, which gave Ao a mischievous idea. Besides, she didn’t want to hear about the things her best friend does in the dark.

 

“If you ruin Ori’s innocence for me, I swear to god I will beat the living shit out of you.” Dwalin was a little confused at first, but with a nod towards the audible footsteps, he understood.

 

“Aye? Is that so?

 

“ _Aye_. I’m going to hit you so hard that Ori feels it.”

 

When Balin rounded the corner he saw his brother and Aowyn staring at one another. Due to Dwalin standing on his tippy toes, and Ao looking down as far as she could, their noses were touching. It took everything the two had not to break out laughing when they looked over to the white bearded man. They managed to keep their angry faces though, which made Balin awkwardly roll from his toes to his heel to his toes again. After a few moments of awkward silence, Balin coughed and walked away.

 

When he did, the two burst out laughing. “Aw man, we’ve got to stop messing with your brother. Ori’ll have our heads for that one.” Aowyn slapped Dwalin’s back before looking at her watch. “Alright, I’ve got to go check on the boys. Just send for me when Thorin’s done…Ugh.” With a wave of her hand towards the shut door, Aowyn walked away and headed towards the infirmary.

 

~~

 

Today was obviously going to be a day of naughty Durinsons, which was proved when Aowyn walked into her office. As if seeing Thorin Bagginshield naked and doing the do with little Bilbo wasn’t enough, she was greeted with two naked princes doing a ridiculous dance. “Damn it! What is with you royals being naked today? Put some fucking clothes on!” Both of the boys groaned at her orders which only irritated her more. “Oh, I _am_ sorry. Did I break up your little sword fight?” Aowyn immediately regretted saying this, because she realized that only one of them actually had a ‘sword.’

 

“Not a sword fight, it is a jig actually!” Kili plumped down on his bed and pouted like a puppy.

 

“Yes, but one that had to be done naked? And while you’re injured?” Aowyn still hadn’t looked back to the boys, she was busy making a medicinal tea for Kili and preparing gauze and a needle with thread for Fili.

 

“Yes!” Speaking of, the younger of the two was still pouting. He’s supposed to be a father in eight months, right?

 

“Go back to your beds, please. I swear to god, if Fili’s stiches opened up, I’m going to kill you Kili.”

 

“Oi, why am I automatically responsible?”

 

“Because it’s always _your fault._ ” When Ao did turn around, both of the boys had their nightgowns on and were sitting on their beds. “Drink this.”

 

“What is it?” The younger prince took the warm mug in his hands and looked at his nurse suspiciously.

 

“Tea, it’s good for pain relief.” It wasn’t the whole truth, which she waited to tell until he had drank all of it. “It’ll also knock you out for a few hours.”

 

“Witch! You’ve poisoned me!” Kili started yelling, which caused Fili to laugh until he was in stitches. Literally.

 

The tea worked really well, just as Ao knew it would. In moments, Kili was snoring up a storm. That gave her the chance to ask Fili about his… anatomy. “Sit up, Fili. Some of your stiches need redoing.” The boy complied. He sat up, turned around and lifted his shirt. The laceration down his spine had healed most of the way, but some parts were still very deep. Aowyn could barely handle seeing it. She was happy that he was alive, but memories of his yells still echoed in her head. With a sigh, she took the gauze in her hand and gently wiped away the new blood. “May I ask you something, Fili?” Underneath the wincing, he nodded his head in reply. “Are you…Are you transgender?”

 

It took Fili not answering for her to realize that he had no idea what Trans was. “Right, um. That’s when someone doesn’t match their body. Like a woman born is a man’s body or… A man born in a woman’s body.” At her words, the blonde froze.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, please. No one knows except mother, uncle, Kili and Oin.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me darling, don’t worry.”

 

~~

 

It had been a few hours since Ao’s talk with Fili, and she now sat in one of the windowsills with a drink and watching the prince sleep softly. The pipe she was given shortly after the battle had a nice bowl full of Shire Tobacco, and her head full of thoughts.

 

“You look at him the way he looks at you, y’know.” Oin had snuck up behind her, and nearly made her fall from the window.

 

“What?”

 

“He looks at you like that too.”

 

“Oin, I assure you, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Laddie, you have slept here every night. Your room is growing dust. Why?”

 

“I worry about them. That’s all.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They’re my friends. Oin, butt out will you.”

 

“Yeah, Oin.” Fili groaned and rolled over in his bed to look at the two. Hearing his voice nearly made Ao fall out off of her place on the windowsill. How long had he been listening?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title will make sense soon, I promise.  
> Translations:  
> Jemut men = Excuse me  
> Khagam = Father  
> Menu Tessu = You are everything

Two months slowly passed, and Aowyn had fallen asleep at her desk last night. She dreamt of many things that made her happy, but couldn’t remember what they were for the life of her. But they hadn’t mattered much once her day got started, she had quite a few appointments today. Toes was now three months along, and Bilbo had called both Ao and Oin for an emergency appointment. As the two walked towards the Royal Suite, Aowyn had begun thinking. She had been able to avoid talking with Fili about anything other than chatting about how he was doing and the weather. But what did Oin mean when he said those things? How long had Fili been listening? Why did he wait until Ao told Oin to mind his own business to actually say something?

 

All of these thoughts dissipated as the two reached the large doors of the Royal Suite. Oin knocked and the two were called in. “Bilbo, laddie, what’s the matter? Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes, I believe so.” The halfling sat down on a chair and beckoned for them to join him.

 

“Where is Thorin?” Aowyn looked around, a little worried when she did not see the king anywhere.

 

“He isn’t here, I wanted to be sure of what was happening before I told him.”

 

“And what would that be?” Oin plumped down next to the hobbit as Ao kneeled down and rummaged through her bag for the stethoscope.

 

“I believe I’m pregnant.”

 

If the two doctor’s heads had snapped up any quicker, they would have broken their necks. “Wait, you’re male, are you not?” Aowyn had been seen a lot of things in the past three months, but this was entirely unexpected.

 

“Yes, but all hobbits can bear children.”

 

“This is not my forte, are you going to be alright on your own Ao?”

 

“Sit back down you coward. I need your help, I’ve only ever delivered and checked on babes that were at least two months along.”

 

“That’s the thing, Ao.” Bilbo placed his hands on his stomach. “I believe I’m about ten weeks.”

 

“And you just now noticed it?” Oin’s voice was shaking. He really didn’t like talking about this, and it was amusing to Ao.

 

“Hobbit babes don’t show until they are a few months along.” All three of them exchanged looks. “Due to their small size.”

 

“Alright,” Aowyn tapped the poor dwarf on his shoulder. “You can leave.” As he began to do so, she pulled up the hobbit’s nightgown and placed the cold stethoscope on his stomach. Bilbo squirmed under the touch, but soon calmed down when Ao placed her hand on his arm. With a smile, she took her hands and gently massaged the area. The babe was small, no doubt about it, but it was there. Luckily, Oin had just reached the door, so she told him to fetch Thorin, but not to tell him anything except that Ao was there.

 

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat, Bilbo?” The hobbit’s jaw dropped open, but after a few moments, he nodded. She positioned the stethoscope where it had been before, made sure that he could hear the tiny pitter-patter, and handed the earbuds to him. “That is your baby, Bilbo. Congratulations.”

 

The door burst open and startled the two, as Thorin rushed into the room and ran towards Bilbo. “Is everything okay? Aowyn, what’s going on? Bilbo, my love, are you okay?” Both Bilbo and Aowyn began laughing at his worry.

 

“My love, I’m fine. Better than fine, I’m with child.”

 

“….Child…” The king muttered the word again and again, as if it had no meaning to him. “…Child?”

 

“Oh for, Thorin, you are a Khagam.”

 

“Khagam? Khagam!” The Khuzdul word made a little more sense than the English one, and he finally got it into his head what was happening. “Bilbo, my love! Is it true?” When the Halfling nodded, the two began to hug and cry together. Although Ao was happy for them, she was filled with sadness. She would never know that feeling, and not just because she was gay. But she was physically unable to bear children.

 

“Jemut men, I have another appointment with a pregnant elf. It would seem two babes are coming into the family.” She smiled through the pain in her heart and left the room. The second she was far enough from the new parents, Ao leaned against the wall and began crying. Cold slender hands covered her face as she leaned against a stone wall, trying her best to choke back the traitorous tears. At seventeen, Aowyn had a boyfriend (before she came out of the closet), and both had feared she was pregnant after missing a period. Upon going to the doctor, and having multiple tests done, they told her that it was impossible for her to ever have a child. So out of sadness and anger, she had a full hysterectomy. Nothing of her womanhood remained, save for her breasts.

 

“Ao?” A familiar voice startled Ao, and she dropped her medical bag. Though she had regained most movement in her arm, the injury still destroyed some of the nerves so every now and again she lost control and would drop something. Which was why she couldn’t stand to pick up a pencil to sketch, why she couldn’t bring herself to teach Ori the many abilities London art classes had taught her.

 

“Fili,” quickly, her fingers sought out the lingering tears and wiped them away. “I didn’t see you there. I, er…Jemut men.” She bent down to pick up the bag with the other hand, considering she was currently unable to use the right hand. _Damn that nail, damn my shoulder._

 

“No, wait.” Ao hadn’t made it far before the blonde prince grabbed hold of her hand and stopped her. “Aowyn, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“No, I’m fine,” A sad, and entirely fake, smile spread across her lips but she could not look at him, nor fool him. He saw the same smile when she fell asleep next to him in the infirmary, when she woke up screaming ‘Fire,’ or even his name. He missed sleeping in the infirmary for that reason alone. “Fili, please. I have to go.” When Ao pulled her hand away, he tightened his for a split second but then opened it again, allowing her to leave. He stood there, staring at the places her bare feet had treaded for a while before deciding to leave with a gloomy smile. The battle hurt everyone, Fili most of all. During the nights, his back could still feel Azog’s blade in his back and rough hands pulling him by his hair. The pained screams still rung through his ears and the only one who could make the pain stop was the one who yelled for him. The one who stitched the wound, the one who sang him to sleep. Only Aowyn could help him. “Menu tessu, Ao. I wish you could see it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Iell = Daighter  
> Nίn mela = my love   
> Menu sigim bundul = You are greater than words.   
> Ekespu menu men o targu men = You mean more to me than my beard

“Parker, come!” All of her patients had been checked up on and everything was done, so Ao decided to go draw in the fields. Spring had finally brought the sun and the flowers, so everything was beautiful. The waterfall had thawed out, which gave the old ruins a stunningly blue accent to wash away the bad memories. Grass and flowers had spread along the hills, and when the gentle breeze came, all you heard was water flowing and leaves blowing. A blanket sat in the grass with her phone and headphones, as well as a basket holding water, a sandwich, and meat for Parker. As far as art supplies, Aowyn had brought along a Staedtler Bond sketching pad that was 17” x 22”, as well as her Finecolour 36 Colour Marker set, which paired with her Prismacolor Premier’s would give any drawing a wonderful finish.

 

Inside her sketchbook was a drawing her father had done years ago. It was a young Aowyn asleep on the couch, cuddling with her favourite stuffed animal. Ao had asked him to draw her, but fell asleep halfway through it. That being her father’s last gift, with the pens and art supplies being her mother’s last gift to her made small tears form in her eyes. “ _Never forget your talents, iell. Oh, nίn mela, you are going to do wonderful things.”_ She always favoured Sindarin over any other language in Middle Earth or our Earth. With their words in her head, Aowyn felt confident that she could draw away the bad feelings. Such sorrow and pain resided in her heart and today Aowyn was going to confront it. Headphones found their way to her ears, playing her concentration playlist. Fingers fumbled and stretched for a few minutes before landing promptly on the blasé green (color #52, if you would like to be technical). With a deep breath, Aowyn put on headphones and found her inspiration for the first time in three months.

_Get a little closer, let fold_  
Cut open my sternum, and pull  
My little ribs around you  
The lungs of me be crowns over you

Dark green strokes blended with the light green highlights to make the bending grass, as well as the leaves in the trees far above her head. Stunningly bright blues shaded with a light grey and nearly transparent blue to create flowing water that cleansed her heart. Various yellows and blues melted as they slowly became the sun shining in the wonderful sky. White, grey and black added the puppy running happily through the fields chasing rodents. And lastly, red, peach, and green made the woman sketching in the field, hiding from her emotions in the only way she could think of.

 

~~

 

Fili trudged through the green hills of Erebor, in search of Ao. He needed to talk to her, but he didn’t know how or what to say. “I’ll fight for you, if I need too. I just, ugh, no. No.” He was at a loss for words. _She knew my secret and she didn’t care. If anyone else found out what I am, what my anatomy is, they would surely shun me! Right_? Everything about her made him rethink humanity. Before, they had only been humans, dull and foolish people who constantly sought war with one another. But looking at her, he saw more than just that. He saw the kind warm-hearted side. The selfless, daring, brilliant, stunning side. Just as he was battling this with himself, he reached the top of a large hill and saw her sitting there. Aowyn sat so nonchalantly, leaning against a stone and drawing in her sketchbook. He recognised the black headphones that she wore so often, so when Parker began to bark, she didn’t hear. He stood there for a while, and watched as she placed her left calf on the right knee, bouncing her bare foot gently. The pen she was using found its way to her tender lips and she stared at the sight before her. The sky was beautifully blue today, instead of the dull grey color it usually was. White wisps of clouds swam along the sky and around the orange orb above the mountains. And there Fili was, battling with himself. Bets were placed a few months ago, about when he would tell her what he needed to say. Kili had bet that it would take three months to at least admit it to himself, then another week to say it to Aowyn. Kili had always known his brother better than anyone. A week ago it had hit him after she walked away in the hallway, and now here he was. “ _Just do it, you coward._ ” With a huff, the prince began the descent toward the human.

 

“Aowyn?”

 

Ao had taken her headphones off a few minutes before the dwarf arrived, so she actually heard him. She looked behind her and smiled to the blonde she had been avoiding. “Hello, Fili.” With a smile, she turned back and signed the now finished drawing. “I’m assuming you want to talk?” Once the sketchbook was closed and placed on the ground, Ao took the glass bottle of water and poured it into two glasses.

 

“Yes.” Fili took the cup and nodded his thanks. “Ao, I… _Menu sigim bundul_.” It took a few minutes for the phrase to register in Ao’s mind. But before she could even blush, he spoke again. “Ekespu menu men o targu men.”

 

“You’re ridiculous!” Laughter burst from her throat to hide the strawberry shade of her cheeks. Both of them chuckled for a minute before she placed her hand on his and smiled. “Fili, I…”

 

A hand reached up to play with Ori’s bead in her hair, making her flinch and cutting her off. He was jealous of that bead, he couldn’t deny it. Fili wanted his own there, not her best friend’s. “Listen, I’m a warrior without a battle right now…And I suppose you are too, but if you would let me, I’d fight for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just.... "You mean more to me than my beard." I can't deal with Khuzdul phrases they're too ridiculous, insults are even worse. Maybe I'll use some in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter, but they'll get better. And when everything is settled, there will be some LOTR stuff.

“Any word?” Aowyn burst into Thraduil’s throne room with a very pregnant Tauriel behind her. Every visit started the same way, Ao wouldn’t even say hello to the king until there was a letter in her hands from Legolas. He had sent one a few weeks after the battle, confirming that he had met and became friends with Aragorn. For some reason, he elected not to share any information about Aowyn, Erebor, or her being a Dúnedain. Which was slightly upsetting but she would get over it. There was another a few weeks after the feast, with a drawing of the mountains he was in (apparently there was a very talented artist where he was).

“ _Hello_ to you too, Aowyn.” The elf king sat on his wooden throne, sifting through multiple parcels and papers that sat next to him.

“Yeah, yeah, hey Thrandy.” She muttered and strutted towards the throne, pushing away any guards who tried to stop her. “ _Any word?_ ”

“Nothing you’ll be pleased about.” His long fingers rested on the unburned temple (that he was hiding with a glamor) as he handed the letter to Ao. She was almost upset over the fact that he had read her mail, but was quickly swept up in the pain in her chest.

 

“ _Dearest Aowyn,_

_Word of Tauriel’s pregnancy has reached me. And though I am happy for her, it still hurts. I know you will say I am being a ‘spoiled brat,’ but I truly did love her and writing to you reminds me of her far too much. This is why you will not hear from me from here on out. I will miss you so very much, my friend._

_~Legolas Greenleaf._ ”

A growl of anger slipped from her snarled lips, startling a nearby guard. It was weird that he was being so sentimental, but perhaps he wasn’t the one who had wrote it… No, he must have. No one else there knows about her or Toes. Perhaps she should go and visit him, slap some sense into him? No, she understands pain such as this all too well. It actually made her think about Fili and the conversation they had a few days before. She had told him that she wasn’t sure if she was ready, and she would need to think on it.

“Aowyn, is everything alright?” Tauriel touched Ao’s scarred shoulder gently and whispered in her ears. It was then that she had realized how angry she looked. Her brows were furrowed, her bottom lip was pinched roughly in between her teeth, and the letter was tearing in the tight grip. “Aowyn… Let’s go.” Elvish fingers gently massaged away the tense muscles along the disfigured tissue.

“Yes…” With a shake of her head, Ao turned the paper over, took a pen, and wrote a quick note for Legolas. At the end, there was a snippet that would make him laugh. Or so she hoped. “Send this to him. Thank you, Thranduil. Let’s go, Toes.” As she handed the letter back to him, their fingers brushed slightly and he smiled in supporting sort of way. Since the feast, he had been much nicer towards her and Tauriel, which was much appreciated. And as the two red haired women walked away, Thranduil carefully unfolded the letter and read it.

 

 

_Legs,_

_Although this hurts me greatly, I support your –albeit foolish- decision. I will see you in 50 years, if not sooner. A ring of terrible darkness (you know the one I speak of) will be passed down to Bilbo’s nephew, and will need to be destroyed. A meeting will be held at Rivendell to decide the ones who will take it to Mordor, and that is where I will most likely see you again._

_Until then,_

_Aowyn (who has officially met your future dwarvish husband)._

 

~~

 

“Will you tell me what is going on in that head of yours?” Tauriel sat at the front of the boat, rubbing absentminded circles on her slowly growing stomach, and staring at the human who stood across from her. Aowyn always leaned against the end post of the boat for some reason, and it confused Toes greatly. And even more so, Aowyn’s eyes had begun to look empty lately. There were deep purple bags under the emerald orbs, as if she had no more than a half hour’s rest in the past week. She knew that Ao slept (if she slept) in the infirmary most nights. Toes also knew that there had been some issues, after the battle. Screams and panic attacks every night, which wasn’t all that uncommon after combat such as that.

 

“Hm?” Ao looked away from the water that had held her attention. “Sorry, I’m just in my head.”

 

“I know,” The gentle voice across from Ao seemed to calm the ripples in the water around them. “Please don’t hide away, Aowyn. Tell me whatis wrong. You look as if you haven’t slept for weeks, you’re avoiding Ori and the rest of the company, I’ve noticed how you are always on guard, as if you’ll be attacked at any moment… There is something wrong.”

 

Aowyn huffed for a moment, and pulled a Bilbo. She would open her mouth to say something, then immediately close it again. Honestly, there was not a single thing wrong that wasn’t to be expected. Many soldiers had developed signs of PTSD after battles, much like herself. Every night, all she saw was burning bodies, Fili crying out ‘run,’ countless people being slaughtered by orcs. She felt the pain in her arm and her shoulder as if it was happening again. And every night she would wake up screaming for help. Thankfully, Aowyn’s room was made of stone, so no one could hear her. Although, she wasn’t altogether sure that was a good thing. And the only reason she was avoiding the company, was the memories they brought back. She would help the if they are hurt and then leave directly after. “Nothing is wrong.” With a stern look from the elleth across the boat, Ao shook her head with an exhale. “Fili asked me to be his. Not consort, _yet_ , but _his_ nonetheless.”

 

“Everyone has seen the way he looks at you, and how you stayed with him every night after the battle…Will you say yes?” As the elf watched her friend, she saw every muscle tense at the mention of the war, before Ao shrugged and huffed again. “It would seem Durinson’s prefer gingers, wouldn’t it?” Tauriel smiled a little as she looked down, and Ao’s eyes went back to looking at the teal waters below them.

 

“ _Yeah_ , I guess they do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one's going to be all fluff, and then the babes are born!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ♥  
> Translations:  
> Vem = General Greeting

Fili, Ori, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin and Gandalf sat in the kitchens, singing and laughing merrily. For some reason, Fili and Dwalin stood on chairs opposite one another, with one foot on the table and swords raised. The grey wizard sat in between the two, sending smoke rings their way. There was beer and mead spilled everywhere, but a happy vibe filled the room. Especially after Ao walked in.

The boat ride with Toes had been a few months ago, and since then, Ao had gone on a few “dates” with Fili. He had asked her to be his consort one the last one. Since that, she had done a lot thinking. And what she came up with? _Fuck it, I like him and I won’t hide it anymore_.

So she walked right up to the blonde haired prince, grabbed him by the beads on his moustache, pulled him down and kissed him. It was halfway between a rough desire-filled plea, and a tender kiss that said ‘yes.’ Fili struggled to understand the situation for a moment with tense muscles, open eyes, and hands flailing around. But when he realized who had locked his lips, every part of him melted against Ao and he cupped her face. The warm silver rings on his hand, and the cold metal on his armor made her shiver. Behind them, Ori spluttered desperately in his ale, Gandalf laughed and sent a smoke ring in the shape of a heart towards the two, and Dwalin growled as he tossed money to his lover.

“You don’t have to fight.” When she pulled away, Ao bit her lip, smiled, and grabbed his hand. “Come with me.”

 

~~

 

Tauriel leaned against the headboard in Kili’s room, admiring the warmth the hearth gave the atmosphere. The black haired prince was searching for the Eucalyptus Oil that Aowyn had prescribed for joint pain. Toes had been experiencing knee pain with the extra weight, but it was for the child and it was worth it. “Kili, the baby.” Being eight months along, the babe had begun to kick more and more frequently.

The redhead looked up and smiled towards the man, who had dropped the bottle of oil and ran to her side. “Is he kicking?” Kili’s hands immediately fell to the elf’s stomach and felt the bumps on the left side. A large stupid grin spread across his face and he looked up to the love of his life in front of him.

“They may be a girl, as much as they may be a boy.” The combination of her pointed ears and that beautiful half smile she gets (where you can only just see her canines), nearly made his heart stopped. He loved this elf so much he could die.

“I’ll be equally happy with either, Amrâlimê.” Without so much as a thought, he leaned up and kissed her. The tender touch of skin between the two sent electricity down both of their spines. When he pulled back, Kili smiled and went to fetch the oil. As he gently rubbed it on her aching joints, he couldn’t contain the question he had wanted to ask for a long time. “Marry me, Tauriel.”

 

~~

 

In the master suit, the king lay next to his hobbit, admiring the way he slept comfortably on the large bed. In the past few months he had become quite swollen with the babe (he was now nearing six months), and so had Thorin’s heart. Never in his long life had he imagined that he would find one who would love him so, let alone carry his child. Bilbo made him so happy, happier than he had ever thought possible. And now, looking at the honey curls that covered his lover’s smiling face and closed eyes, Thorin couldn’t help himself. Ever so gently, he leaned over, placed his head in the crook of Bilbo’s neck and kissed. Dwarvish lips pecked and sucked at the incredibly sensitive skin, making Bilbo wake up with a giggle. “Thorin…”

The tired voice of his love saying his name like that, like it was a prayer, gave Thorin chills. “Vem, my love.”

“I think I’ve come up with a name.” Bilbo turned and looked to his king with a smile. “Belladonna-Dis Bagginshield, if she’s a girl… And Frodo Frerin Bagginshield, if he is a boy.” Hearing these words made Thorin giddy. Knowing that Bilbo wanted his child to be named after his aunt or uncle nearly made his heart stop.

“Bilbo,” Thorin shuddered a happy breath and took his lover’s hand. “Marry me.”

 

~~

 

The sun had set a few hours ago, leaving Aowyn and Fili in bed cuddling. She was curled up at his side with her head on his chest. There were two scars where his breasts must have been, and he had flinched the first time she touched them, so she didn’t. In between them though, was a tattoo spelling out _Loyalty_ in Khuzdul on a banner, which her fingers were happily tracing. His arm was wrapped around her and his finger was writing nonsense in Elvish. For a few seconds that is. “Oh, here.” Fili let the warmth of the bed, despite Ao’s protests, and grabbed something out of the drawer. As he walked over, Ao propped her head up on her elbow. It was a small parcel, wrapped in red paper. Inside was a glass orb –about the size of a quarter- on a silver chain, with a Forget-Me-Not flower and Baby’s Breath (plant) pressed in the middle of it. Ao was breathless. She had never received something so beautiful. “Fili…”

“It’s a sort of engagement necklace, instead of a ring. Here, sit up.” She did as he instructed and sat up, holding the blanket to her chest but leaving her back bare to tease him. Her extra hand pulled the new courtship braid out of his way and shuddered as the cold silver chain slid across her collar bone. When he was content with the clasp, he didn’t pull away, just pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Aowyn turned around, wrapped her legs around his torso just as her arms did the same with his neck, and kissed him. “Coming with you to Middle Earth was the best decision I have ever made, _princey_.” Fili smiled at the nickname she had stubbornly given him and pushed her onto the bed while repeatedly (as well as dramatically) kissing her collar bone. This made Ao laugh, which made him laugh, and they stayed like that for a long time. Holding each other and laughing, just enjoying what they had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy wow! Sorry for the long wait, I just drove 3,000 some-odd miles and got sick (both literally and sick of the Writer's Block). But here you go, part one of the babes! <3

Aowyn woke up, got out of bed, and stretched appreciatively. For it was Saturday, which meant she didn’t have to work unless there was an emergency. Fili had moved in (or rather, _she_ moved in), so it was calming that she wasn’t alone at night anymore. Last night both of them had nightmares and woke up screaming bloody murder. For her, it was burning bodies and her (soon-to-be) husband screaming for her to run. No matter how hard or how fast she ran, she couldn’t save him. Over and over again, she watched him die. For Fili though, he felt the pain in his back, and saw the pain in Ao’s eyes, heard her screaming for him. But after they both woke up and began cuddling, Ao began to sing and they slept happily the rest of the night.

With a yawn, Ao stretched her back and admired the way Fili looked when he slept. Every night, he let her take out his braids and beads. He was cute with his hair loose and his bare chest. She loved seeing his scars, as well as hearing the stories of every single one. And he loved how she dressed to bed. A loose braid over her shoulder with his engagement braid winding in and out of the larger one, and a tee shirt, she looked absolutely beautiful. No one saw her like this, so exposed and intimate. How in the world he was lucky enough to meet her was a complete mystery to him, but a blessing from Mahal nonetheless. The first thing that crossed his mind as he rolled around and smiled at her was exactly that. _How lucky I am to have her._ But he didn’t say that, he simply grinned and muttered “Good morning, beautiful.” The wait for the wedding had been agonizing, because his uncle decided to get engaged on the same night. So they had been waiting for nearly a month and a half to tell anyone.

The smile he earned from her made his heart flutter. “Mornin’ babe.” Aowyn played with the bead he gave her, which was at the end of her braid. The necklace was still around her neck, because she never took it off, and he loved it. He loved her. “Do you want some coffee?” He sighed at this, because she slid into a pair of pants as she asked.

“No, I want you to come back to bed.” Fili flopped down onto the pillow and grimaced at the empty spot next to him. Though that soon passed when Ao leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

“Hmm, maybe in a bit.” When she pulled back, Fili grabbed her braid and played with it for a moment before she turned to pet Parker who had been pouting at the foot of the bed for lack of attention. “I’ll be back in a few.” And one more kiss, she left with the pup trailing not far behind.

~~

Parker panted happily as he ran in circles around his owner. Every now and again, a dwarf would walk past and he would bark at them playfully with his butt high in the air. Surprisingly, everyone knew him and his owner, and they loved Parker (especially the children). However, Parker… He loved the kitchen. Bombur always spoiled the puppy. Eggs in the morning, ham at lunch, and beef with dinner. It drove Ao crazy, but at least her dog was happy. And that he was. When he realized they were going to his favourite place, he began to nip at her heels while whining desperately. “Alright, alright, chill out dude!” She giggled as the large wooden door creaked open, showing a frantic Bombur who was trying to cook breakfast. “Good morning, Bombur. Would you like some help?”

“Oh! Good mornin’ Ao.” Without looking at her, he tossed a slice of ham to the puppy who ran next to him, his tail wagging so violently that his but wiggled. “No, I believe I’m alright. There is coffee over there for you.”

“Thank you.” Ao happily walked over and picked up a cup before filling it with a great amount of caffeine. It tasted slightly bitter on her tongue but when mixed with milk, it was perfect. She tried her best to stifle a yawn but failed terribly.

“Long night?” She wasn’t sure how she heard the dwarf over the sound of –what must have been- ten pots and pans, but somehow she did. He sounded breathless what with all of the food to manage.

“Mm, sort of.” She hummed appreciatively into her cup before clutching it to her chest. The warmth seeped through her shirt and gave her body chills. Though she didn’t feel them for long. There was a large commotion outside in the hallway and it reached the door all too quick.

“Aowyn, hurry!” A hysterical Kili burst in, scaring all three of the inhabitants of the kitchen. A tired Fili walked in behind him carrying deep purple bags under his eyes. “It’s Tauriel and the babe!”

“What?” Pots and a cup clattered to the ground. “Is she okay?”

“I don’t know! I think-” Before he could finish, his uncle shoved past him with the same alarmed look on his face.

“Thorin?” Bombur spoke this time. He looked nearly comical with two pans and food at his feet, and a wooden spoon in his hand.

“It’s the babe, I think Bilbo is in labor.” He frantically looked between the two while panting. He had run all the way from the Royal Suite. Ao took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips.

“Honestly, boys. It’s only birth… Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. You are going to get Toes and Bilbo and walk them to the infirmary. Go as slow or as fast as they need to. And Bombur,” She turned around and began digging through the plethora of herbs around them. “Make tea out of these and bring it to me. Lots of it, okay?” When he nodded she turned back to the three royals with an excited smile. “Aright, let’s go birth some babies!”

~~

Back in the infirmary, Tauriel and Bilbo lay next to each other on their own beds, holding hands. Aowyn sat in-between the two, trying to explain what was going to happen as they sipped the herbal concoction from Bombur. Oin refused to come in and help deliver, which left Ao all on her own. The boys sat outside waiting for news and trying to wake up Kili (he locked his knees and fainted). Toes was a few weeks late, and Bilbo was right on time, all there was left to do now was to wait.

“Ohhh dear...” Bilbo groaned and squeezed Tauriel’s hand. “Will you go update Thorin please?” Aowyn nodded as she stood and walked away.

As she poked her head out, she noticed that her fiancée was asleep and so was Kili. Fili was resting his head on his uncle’s shoulder and Kili was still sprawled out on the floor. “Psst, Thorin.”

The king’s head whipped around, which luckily didn’t rouse Fili. “Is everything okay?”

“Mm. Bilbo’s about half way dilated. We should be ready soon.”

A clueless look crossed Thorin’s face before it lit up with a question. “And the elf? How is she?”

“Tauriel. Her name is Tauriel.” An annoyed look crossed the woman’s face as she thought about how Balin had said nearly the same sentence a few months before. “She… is strong and doing well. She’ll probably be right after Bilbo.”

“Right. Keep me updated. I will let you know when the boys wake.” Thorin looked over to the Sister-Sons he loved so dearly and smiled. To think that not only he, but Kili as well, was going to become a father today… It was surreal to say the least.

~~

“Oh dear! Get Thorin, please get Thorin!” The poor hobbit clenched his legs arched his back in pain. He was nearly there, a half an hour at the least.

“Bilbo, I can’t leave now, you’re too close to crowning…” Ao placed her hand on his shin and looked up at him. “You can do this, Bilbo.” He nodded and relaxed his back. Which let Ao know to get more tea. When she turned around, Tauriel cried out nearly twice as loud as the hobbit. “Toes!” Aowyn rolled her chair over and looked under the gown. She _was_ crowning and it seemed that she would be first. Tauriel groaned again and Aowyn jumped up.

“Where are you going?” The elleth looked at her with the most fear Ao had ever seen.

“To sterilize my hands. The last thing we need is an infection.” Ao gently rubbed her fingers on Tauriel’s knees before running for her desk. Once she was there, she pulled out rubber gloves, the rubbing alcohol and doused her hands in it before sliding her slender fingers into the designated places. “Okay, let’s do this. You ready?”

~~

Kili paced the floor in front of the door. By now, his brother woke and the whole company had shown up. Except for Oin, of course, he was in there with Aowyn and the babe. Kili knew they were all watching him pace like an idiot, but he didn’t care. Not an hour ago he had heard Tauriel cry out, which was what had roused him from the spot on the floor. It had also set a deep fear in his chest. This was a first for him! He was the youngest of the family, no one (save for Ori, but he wasn’t there for that) was born after him.

Tauriel screamed again and he could hear muffled talking from behind the door. With zero hesitation, Kili turned towards the door and began to open it. However, a large hand on his shoulder stopped him. The beardless dwarf looked over to see Dwalin, who had one hand tangled in Ori’s and the other on Kili’s shoulder. “You don’t want to go in there.”

“Yes I do!” The prince scoffed and turned towards the door. “Can you not hear her? She’s in pain and I need to be there with her!”

“It’s your funeral, lad.” The taller man earned a sneer before Kili turned and walked through the door, making sure to close it behind him.

The first thing he saw was a pale and sweaty Tauriel, panting softly. After that, he saw Bilbo rubbing his large stomach. And finally, Oin and Aowyn standing over a small tub, crooning and smiling. “Kili…” A soft whisper came from the love of his life and he practically ran to her side.

He promptly kissed her wet forehead and smiled down at her. “Amrâlimê, are you okay? I-Is the babe?”

“She’s beautiful.” Aowyn interrupted the two with a smile and a small swaddled baby in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry.   
> Translations:  
> Men lananubukhs menu, Athenu/Thanu men - I love you, my Queen/King.

Hours later, Aowyn walked out of the infirmary with blood covered hands and a tired expression on her face. Thorin immediately jumped up, fearing the loss of his love and child. But she simply waved him away with an exhausted smile. “He’s fine… And so is Bilbo.”

Relief waved across his face with a sigh, but was quickly replaced by confusion. “He?”

“You have a son, congratulations Thorin.” Aowyn wiped her hands on her apron and opened the door towards the hobbit. “He wants to meet you.” After the king ran to his lover’s side, Aowyn closed the door and leaned against the cold stone wall.

Fili rested against the wall next to Aowyn, watching the exhaustion take over her features as she tore off her gloves and threw them across the hall. The square beads on his mustache had been removed a while ago, and Ao had tied up her hair. The ponytail hid his braid which saddened him some. But what really worried him was the expression on her face. There was something there, something more behind the fatigue. “Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask for nothing more.” Her soft voice was barely audible as her back slid against the wall until she sat. “Still… Why does it hurt so much?” He knew what she spoke of, and it hurt him just as much as it did her. “If I could bear you a child, Fili, I would. I wish with all of my heart that I could… But I…” Tears began to fall down her cheeks and his heart nearly stopped.

He softly beckoned for her to sit closer, and when she did so, he pulled her into a hug. “Even if you could, the child would not be mine. Fate, it would seem, did not give us a fair chance.”

“No,” Aowyn ubruptly sat up and looked Fili in the eyes. “Don’t ever say that. Fate brought you through the portal and to Leeds. Fate kept you alive until I reached your side on the battlefield. Fate is what made Oin open his big fat mouth.” She smiled through her tears at the last one before continuing. “Fate gave us the best chance, the impossible chance. I thought you were merely a work of fiction until that day.”

Fili’s eye lit up as his hand raised to catch a tear with his thumb. “I want them to know about us.”

“They do know.”

“No, that we are to be married.” His eyes fell to the chain holding the –hidden- necklace he gave her. “I want them to know how much… _Men lananubukhs menu, Athenu men._ ”

“Men lananubukhs menu, Thenu men.” Aowyn’s hands clasped together on the back of her love’s neck and she rested her forehead on his. “Let’s go to bed. We’ll tell them tomorrow.”

~~

Bilbo was sleeping in the large bed, as Thorin held his son in a rocking chair near the hearth. The child had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, save for his own. He also had curly black hair, and Bilbo’s nose. His hands were so small, they could only just wrap around Thorin’s large finger. “Frodo, my son. I promise to protect you for as long as I breathe, and far after that.” Various thoughts crossed his mind. First was of the business in the Shire that Bilbo still had to tend to. Then the fact that Frodo would likely never be king (by the time he was finished training, he would be far too old). And lastly, the fear of Dragon Sickness. What if he fell down the same dark path as his father?

But then, an idea struck him.

What if they left for the Shire? He would miss home terribly, and Frodo would never know these halls, but perhaps that was for the best.

“Would you be able to live, never knowing this was your home, little one?” Thorin’s deep whisper echoed through the room as he held his son’s hand. “Would I be able to live, knowing that you would be safe from the sickness, at the price of my home?” He quickly shook his head of the question. Of course he could. His son was now his first priority. Frodo went first, then Bilbo, and lastly Thorin. “So it is decided, my son. You will grow in the Shire.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a chapter I wrote a whe ago, before I decided to save everyone. It didn't seem right to waste something I speant time on, so I changed it a little.

Kili, Thorin, Dís and Daín all stood next to his body. Their faces solemn, but strong. Dis was holding her now only son, and looked like she was empty. If there was ever a moment that the royal family looked like they were made of stone, this was it. Standing tall, eyes hazed over, mouths in a straight line. Fili though, he looked peaceful on the pyre, a small smile playing on his lips as if this was just a prank that he had planned with his brother. Aowyn (and everyone else) wished with all her heart that was true. And as it came time to burn him, Thorin found his harp, Ori found his flute, and Aowyn sang a song she had learned long ago, but couldn't quite remember.

The last lines of the song caused her to choke a sob as she sang. Her voice broke on the last few words and she looked to the floor where her tears began to fall. Aowyn could hear Dis comforting Kili, but couldn't bear to look.

She couldn't save him. She didn't save him. She broke the promise she made Ori, and a young prince fell prey to Azog. A young man with the heart of a lion.

As if Ori could read her mind, he tore himself from Dwalin (he was playing next to his lover) and walked over to her. His hand slid easily into hers and she fell to her knees and pulled him close. "It's not your fault Aowyn. You saved Thorin and Kili, Fili was not your fault. You hear me?" The scribe spoke softly but sternly. He knew that was what she needed to hear. She sniffled, nodded, and stood up. Aowyn quickly scanned the room. Bilbo and Thorin were holding hands and crying quietly. Gandalf stood in the back with Bard and Thrandy. Tauriel was kneeling next to Fili with Dis, paying her respects. Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Oin and Gloin were in the back keeping watch and drinking to Fili's memory. Ori had said that his brothers were helping Bombur with the feast. "Are you coming to dinner?" Ori gently squeezed the human's hand to get her attention and she shook her head.

"No. They'll be celebrating. When the royals celebrate, I will join. No sooner. I am going to bed, and unless it's an emergency, I'll not be having company."

Ao whistled and waited for Parker. Once he came, she put on his leash and walked towards Erebor. The halls were filled with depression, but many still celebrated the fall of Smaug, and the reclamation of their home. Laughter and light filled the end of the hallway, and with a grimace, she opened the door to her room, let Parker in, and slammed the tall wooden door shut. As the husky went to lay down, Aowyn locked the door and leaned against the frame. With closed eyes, she slid against it until she was sitting on the cold marble floor. Her eyes stung with tears and suddenly she felt the large room closing in on her. There wasn't enough air, not enough space, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Bones began to ache, lungs started to heave, and tears wouldn't stop falling. Painful sobs tore their way through her closing throat.

Parker, being trained in how to deal with anxiety attacks, immediately jumped off the bed and ran to Aowyn. He tried to pull her towards the water on her bedside table, but couldn't get her grounded. She wasn't there, she couldn't hear, couldn't see, all she could do was feel. So he began to bark, howl, and scratch at the door.

Luckily, someone was walking in the hallway and heard Parker barking. Suddenly, they started running as fast as his feet could carry him and tried to open the door. "Damn. Locked. Aowyn! Are you okay? Aowyn!" They yelled and pounded on the door. This, of course, caused Parker to bark louder, and pulled at Aowyn's dress. The door busted open after whoever it was threw their weight against it a few times, with splinters flying everywhere.

~~

Ao woke up with a gasp and immediately turned to hold her lover, but he wasn't there. He had a meeting with the Iron Hill dwarves tonight, and wouldn't be back until late. With a look at her phone, Ao confirmed that it was only 12:00.

A deep sadness pulled at her heart and she began to cry as hard as she could. Her hand cupped the scarred cheek and the other held her shoulder. Sobs echoed across the dark room. Ao couldn't understand why she was crying. He was alive, he was in love with her, everything was okay.

But then again, it wasn't okay, was it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty chapter because the writers block with this story IS AWFUL ugh ugh ugh

Aowyn worked away in the infirmary, mainly filing away the folders of her patients for the past week, nothing too exciting. The week had been slow, a few burns from clumsy blacksmiths, a few cuts and scrapes on the soldiers who practiced daily, and of course, checking on the babes. Frodo and Amrâlimê (the nickname of Kili’s daughter) were now close to two months old and growing sassy. Frodo was a biter, that one. Amri (as Ao called her) on the other hand, cried whenever Thorin held her, which he rarely did nowadays.

A month and a half-ish ago, Fili and Ao had announced their engagement (which was as pleasant as the one later on), and tonight there was another dinner that Kili had requested, most likely to announce his engagement. Unlike his brother, Kili decided to be quiet and slow about this. First, tell his mother (who would be arriving in the evening from dealing with business in the Blue Mountains) and uncle –both, mind you, already knew-, then the company –who also knew-, and eventually all of Erebor. There were still many a dwarf that shunned elves and hated that one roamed the halls. Though, that never seemed to both Toes.

A ringing in the background snapped Ao out of her thoughts and she looked to the rack of bells on the wall across from her. They were only to be used in times of emergency, and this one was hooked up to the mines on the northern side of the mountain. “ _Damn_.” Aowyn looked at her watch. Only an hour and a half until the dinner, and she was still in her nurse’s gown. Which, in hindsight, was a good thing, considering she now had to help some poor dwarf from the tunnels. Aowyn grabbed her emergency bag (a small backpack that held gloves, antibiotics, various poultices, multiple kits for sewing wounds, removing shards of metal, and for preforming minor surgeries –which still scared the hell out of her, she wasn’t a doctor damn it!-), and ran out the door.

“Mornin’ Ao, where ya headed?” Oin walked with her, noticing the grimace on her face.

“Bell for the Northern Mine rung. Some sort of emergency.” She looked down to see him holding that damned horn up to his ear and he grunted. “You’re coming then, eh?”

“Ao!” Fili bounded down the halls, Parker nipping at his heels, and his smile faded when he saw the bag. “What is it this time?”

“Mine accident,” Oin grabbed the bag from Ao without a word, and walked away. “Don’t worry, I won’t be late to dinner.”

“You can be late, so long as you don’t show up in that.” Her love reached over and rubbed some dirt off of Ao’s apron. “You know how mother hates these.” Ao hummed in response, and after a yell from Oin, she pecked Fili’s cheek and told him she would see him later.

~~

Hours later, Ao walked to her room and removed the bloody clothes with a sigh. A mineshaft had collapsed and two dwarves bled out, while another lost her leg. Fili sat on the side of the bed, braiding his moustache with a concentrated look on his face. She really did love how he looked whenever he was slightly frustrated. She walked over to him –wearing only underwear and a bra-, and kneeled in front of him. “Having trouble?”

Fili looked down at her, and immediately his face relaxed. “No,” His hands fell to his sides so Ao could finish the braids. “I’m worried about this dinner.”

“About Toes?” Ao reached over and grabbed his square beads, clamping them securely on the hair, and smiling up at her lover. When he nodded, she cupped his face and bit her lip. “I know, I am as well. But your mother will grow to love her, because of how happy she makes Kili.” With a small kiss, Ao got up and walked to the wardrobe. Due to how the night went so far, she didn’t want to wear _any_ red. So she picked out a black leather bodice, and a teal blue dress, both of elvish design. Tonight, she wanted to show support for Tauriel. With another sigh, Ao slipped into the costume.

“What happened in the mines today?”

“A collapse. Two people died.” Ao sat on a chair in front of the mirror and began to braid her hair over the scar on the right side of her chest. She hated that damned thing, she hated all of them. She had gained four since she met Fili. The one from Kili on her arm, the one on her cheek from the Orc in Mirkwood, her shoulder, and another on her arm from the battle. All were expertly hidden, save for the one on her cheek. She usually pulled a few strands of hair from her braids to hide it, and it worked, until she accidentally pushed them behind her ear. With a grimace, she finished the braid and stood. “Are you ready?”

~~

“Oh god,” Ao looked behind her and waved over to the waiter. “Please, for Mahal’s sake, get me a damned beer.” The waiter sheepishly looked up towards the commotion, then to Ao’s begging face, and nodded quickly. “Thank you, darling.” Moments later, Ao had three pints, and watched Fili and Kili, (vs.) Dis, and Thorin yell at one another as she walked over to her friend. Tauriel stood the back completely paralyzed, with Bilbo by her side. Aowyn walked up to her, put the pint in her hands, and nodded towards it. “You’ll need it.” Then all three watched the next scene with horror.

“You _cannot_ marry one of them!” Dis slammed her fist on the table. “These Elves have no honor! Neither of you were born when we lost these great halls, so I cannot expect you to understand, but they are not friends, and they are _not family_!”

Thorin shoved his sister back and stared at Kili. “Kili… She is not to be trusted, none of them are. They are--” Every jaw went limp as Ao and Toes gasped. Fili had punched Thorin. Hard. Honestly? Ao was expecting Kili to hit someone, but Fili? What a surprise.

“Do not speak of her that way. Tauriel saved Kili’s life, she is to be my sister, and I welcome her into this family with open arms.” He looked behind his brother, to his soon to be wife and sister-in-law with a grin. When he looked back, Kili clapped him on the back in thanks and Thorin stood, stunned and dumbfounded. Dis, on the other hand, walked up and slapped Fili.

That was the last straw for both the elleth and the dunadan. Both walked forward and knelt down next to their betrothed with their Warfaces on. Together, the four stood their ground well enough that Dis and Thorin both threw up their hands and stormed out. After a few moments of silence, Ao cleared her throat. “Well… That was eventful. Now, I don’t know about any of you, but I would _love_ another ale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, smut next chapter, maybe?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first time writing smut, so I know it sucked, I'm sorry.

Aowyn and Fili burst into their room, leaving behind a trail of kisses. With a drunken giggle, Ao pulled away, loosened her corset, and collapsed on the bed. Her fingers easily pulled at the strings and Fili stood, watching her with hungry eyes. Shivers took Ao’s thighs as she looked up to her lover. Then she whipped the corset off, taking the dress with it. Fili couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted her, and he wanted her now. And Ao knew it, so she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him down into a deep kiss. He nipped and pulled at her bottom lip, making her whimper and arch her back. Her fingers pulled at his shirt, eventually taking it off of him -though the required space between them for such a task was far too large. After she did this, he smiled down and kissed her neck, collar bone, and eventually made his way to her nipples. As his tongue licked (and teeth pinched) her nipples, two fingers found themselves massaging the sensitive little nub between her legs. When Ao moaned his name, he nearly couldn’t take it. She was already so wet, he could feel it through her underwear. With skilled fingers, Fili pulled her underwear down past her knees, and carelessly flung them across the room. He couldn’t think about anything in that moment, not one thing, save for how she a tastes. How she feels when she bucks and rocks against his tongue, how her moans unleashed a beast from inside him.

He loved to tease her, so he pushed her knees apart, and began to kiss and bite her thighs. Every now and again, he would mutter a word in Khuzdul against her thigh, knowing full well how it made her shudder. This earned a happy sigh, somewhere between a pleased laugh and a desperate moan. But then, he quickly ran his tongue along her slick and swollen lips, and stuck one finger deep into her.

“More…” Ao’s back arched and hands dug at the sheets as she moaned her requests.

When Fili complied, by sticking in another finger and making quick work with his tongue, he got the desired result. Aowyn’s hips bucked and rolled against his tongue, he moans getting louder by the second. Within minutes, he felt her tighten around his fingers, and with practiced effort, he milked every last second of her orgasm.

When she was done, and panting, Aowyn quickly grabbed her lover and rolled over on top of him. A devilish grin crossed her face as she quickly removed the remaining pieces of clothing. “My turn.”

~~

Fili laid his head on her chest, and when he looked up at her, he let his chin rest in the valley between her perfect breasts (as he so gracefully puts it). The orange glow from the hearth cast dancing shadows across the walls and floor, but neither of them paid much mind to them. Music played faintly in the corner on the phone. “I think I’ll talk to your mom tomorrow.” Ao’s tired voice crooned against the warm sheets. She was still coming down from her high, a sort of warmth radiated all the way down to her knees, and back up to her hipbones. Fili had a similar feeling, considering he had never allowed another person to pleasure him before. And even thinking about it, all the things they had done in the past hour, made him wet.

“About dinner?” He kissed her sternum, which made Ao arch her back again with a hum of confirmation. They fell asleep like that, and for the first time in long while, neither of them had nightmares.

 

~~

 

The next morning, Aowyn walked up to the doors that held Dis, who was most likely working away. With a small knock, she popped her head in and smiled. “Aowyn! What a pleasure, come in dear.” Dis smiled as she set the large stack of papers that she was reading to the side.

“I’m here about--”

“I imagine you’re here--”

The women spoke at the same time, but Ao bowed her head. “You first, m’lady.”

“You needn’t call me that! We’re to be family,” The princess laughed and motioned for Ao to sit down. “I imagine you’re here to talk about last night?” Aowyn nodded at the question. “Well, to be honest, I don’t mind her all that much. She makes Kee happy, just as you do Fee, and she birthed me my first grandchild for Mahal’s sake!” A twinge of pain pulled at Ao’s heart, and the look on Dis’ face turned sympathetic. “Thorin asked for my assistance, that’s all. I think all of us would be pleased to know that I hated saying those things.”

“Well,” Aowyn smiled and nodded her head. “I’ll be on my way then, Fili and I have lunch plans.”

“Ooh,” Dis smiled and placed her hand on Ao’s with a wink. “I mustn’t keep you then.”

As she left, Aowyn thanked Mahal that she was blessed with such an amazing mother-in-law.

~~

“I have a bad feeling, Fee.” Aowyn looked towards her lover, who was tying a picnic basket onto Parker’s vest. She slid a sheathed dagger into her corset, which earned a cautious looked from Fili. “I feel like we’ll be attacked or something.”

“Ao,” Both the pup and the dwarf stood and walked towards the human. “There is no place safer in the East for you, ‘cept here.”

Aowyn smiled and quickly kissed him before the three headed out with smiles on their faces and hands intertwined in one another’s.

~~

As the two walked a few yards from the edge of a forest, quite a distance from the mountain (in the lands once known as the Desolation of Smaug), looking for the perfect spot to eat, they heard a shrill screaming. Immediately, they ran towards it with both their weapons pulled.

Once they reached a cliff, much like the Carrock, there was a picnic set up, and a cradle like thing, where the cries where coming from. It was a small bundle of cloth, with a baby inside. Four blankets the child had, but they were not enough for the autumn weather. They were adorable though, with blonde hair like Fee’s and green eyes like Ao’s. Without hesitation, Ao picked the swaddled child up, and held them close to her chest. Gently, she shushed them and tried her best to gently rock it to sleep. “Where do you think their parents are?” Her question was only met with silence, and when she looked towards where Fili was, she saw him standing at the edge of the forest with his own weapon barely in his grip.

Full of caution, Ao walked up to him and tried to find what he was looking at. But as soon as she did, it hit her like a jump-scare in FNAF. Tears pricked her eyes as she harshly turned away from the scene, holding the babe closer to her chest, in an effort to save them from the sight. There were two humans, no doubt the child’s parents, torn to pieces. They must be from Dale… “What… What did it?” She didn’t want to know the answer, but she got it. Growls came from her right, and she saw them. Large vicious wolves, easily thrice the size of Parker, and covered in blood. _Wargs_.

“Ao, take the babe.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Aowyn turned towards Parker and with one hand, emptied out the basket on his back. Quickly, she slid the baby into it and closed the lid. “Parker, go home. Quick as you can.”

He took no hesitation, and ran off, careful not to lose the package on his back. Behind him, there were snarls and yelps, and he could hear Aowyn cry out in pain. But he didn’t stop moving, he had to follow her orders.

When he reached the main entrance of Erebor, he barked and whined at the door. Luckily, it was Dwalin who answered. Ori was with him, and both of them looked around for the pup’s owners. “Where’re Ao and Fili?” Dwalin leaned down to pet him, but Parker turned away and let the man’s hand fall on the basket. With a curious look on his face, he opened it. His eyes went wide and he looked over to Ori. “Take the baby to Oin.” Ever so gently, the warrior picked the child up and handed it to the smaller dwarf. Then, Parker began to whine and bark, and grabbed Dwalin’s hand in an effort to guide him. “And get Thorin.” With a nod to the (incredibly smart) dog, Dwalin picked up his axe and ran after Parker. No sooner had he heard Fili yell, “Aowyn!”

~~

When Dwalin reached the two, he saw three Wargs, slowing bleeding out, and one of them had the hilt of Ao’s blade sticking out of its forehead. “Fili!” The man’s grip on his axe tightened as he searched for the prince, a tight feeling in his chest. Not even a year ago (11 and a half months, to be exact), he had felt the same worry, but this time it was different. When he was met with Fili’s yells for help, he found _Aowyn_ bleeding out. A large portion of her torso was covered with a bite mark, no doubt from one of the beasts, and she was losing consciousness. Her usually pale complexion was now closer to the look of death as her life-force slowly drained out of her at alarming rates.

Now, Dwalin didn’t particularly like her. She was cocky, sarcastic, and obviously never learned to hold her tongue. But he didn’t hate her! She was also kind, caring, compassionate, and by far one of the most heartfelt humans he had ever come across. Not to mention how happy Ori was when he was around her –not that they had seen one another all that much lately, what with all of the work to get Erebor back to its glory-! And that is what fueled him to pick up her half-dead body and run as fast as he could.

“Hang in there, Ao,” She whimpered in pain and weakly wrapped her arms around Dwalin’s neck. “Oin will patch you up and you’ll be good as new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter goes from sexy, to happy, to really really bad, in order to show how shitty things can get in the span of twelve hours. Because, let's face it, life with Dwarves is a life of danger (but I'm not complaining!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, short chapter, I'm sorry!   
> Also, the thirty of you that haven't read the first one, you're missing out on a lot of stuff! Just saying...  
> And opinion time! Should the babe be adopted by Ao and Fee? Or nah?

Aowyn wasn’t sure which was worse, the fact that the child could have family somewhere in Middle Earth (and completely unfindable), or that the child _was_ from Dale may have just lost any family they had. This was the first thing Ao thought when she woke, (alone, cold, and) weak in the infirmary. At least, she thought she was alone. On the bed next to her, Amri, Frodo, and the unknown child were sleeping softly, fussing in their dream states. She had to admit, as if some kind of twisted fate, the child looked remarkably like Fili, but with green eyes.

“Fi-” Ao tried to call out his name, but was stopped by violent coughs. Blood splattered out of her mouth, and seeped through the torso of her dress. Oh god, this was bad. Once the coughing subdued, she carefully pushed down the blankets, pulled up her dress, and took in the sight of her side. It looked nearly exactly like a shark bite that Ao had helped stitch up in Laguna Beach, but worse. The teeth marks were jagged, torn even. “Well kiddos, this will make one hell of a story.” With a sigh of defeat (she was _not_ getting up anytime soon), she pretty much tossed the bottom of her dress back down and looked towards the children on her left.

~~

“Wargs?” Kili leant forward and rested fists on the table. “Surely, they would have shown themselves by now, had there been a pack of them. Right? It’s been nearly a year since the battle!”

“No.” Dis piped up for the first time in a while. Though she wouldn’t admit it, she was too worried about Ao to listen. “During the summer days, there would have been enough food to tide them over. But now that the weather grows cold, and the hunt sparse, they are much too hungry to continue hiding.”

Everyone went silent for a few moments. Thorin bit the inside of his cheeks and rested his chin on one hand, the other supporting his elbow. “They could be strays from the battle.”

“But where are their riders?” Fili was angry. But he was scared, too. What if this happened to Frodo, or Amri? What if Aowyn dies? “Some escaped after the battle, that much is for certain.”

“I will travel to Mirkwood,” Tauriel stepped forward. “Visit Thranduil, see if he has had any similar issues.”

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but Oin walked in wearing a small smile. “She’s awake.”

“What?” Fili, Kili, Toes, Dis, Bilbo, and Ori all stood up abruptly (in fact, their chairs fell over) and ran out the door as fast as they could. The rest of the company shared glances for a moment, then took after the others (Dwalin ran the fastest, if you can believe it).

Thorin, however, walked. This was it, a sign from Mahal. If Wargs were an issue, he needed to get Frodo as far away from here as possible. Fili was ready to be king, no doubt about it, and it was time. Now more than ever.

~~

“Boys, boys, I’m fine!” Aowyn swatted away the hands that fussed over her, then grabbed her best friend. Ori smiled at her worriedly, but she patted his hand and gave a weak grin. “Really, I’m fine.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to segue into the new problem, and that's why this chapter jumps around A LOT. Sorry, but to make up for it, you'll get to see Dis and Ao bond in the next chapter, I promise. 
> 
> Also, there will be four parts to this story. A Day for an Adventure, Warrior Without a Battle, An End of an Adventure (this one will be short. 10 chapters, maybe.), and Frodo's Letter.
> 
> Translations:   
> 'Illakh: As far as I could find in my Khuzdul dictionary, this means idiot.   
> Azbadu men: My lady  
> Vras gruiuk!: (Orcish) Kill the women

“Fili,” Ao gently rubbed her thumb against the baby’s cheek and looked over to her fiancée. “The babe… Do they have a family?”

A sad look crossed his face. “I do not think so. Bard said that the man and woman _were_ from Esgaroth, but there was no records of them ever having had a child. Nor are there any missing children at the moment.” Fee reached over and placed his hand on her thigh. “Though, should he need a family…”

Aowyn smiled brightly. “My thoughts precisely.” Then, she looked down into their bright green eyes and whispered. “Lóni… That will be your name.” The child fussed and giggled in her arms gently and Aowyn laughed. “Yes, I believe so.”

For the next little while, Fee and Ao crooned over the baby until Tauriel came in and told Ao that it was time to go.

~~

_Knock knock_

Thranduil groaned and turned his head towards the door. “No! I am not to be disturbed.”

“Trouble?” Bard taunted the elf-king in-between neck kisses. “I can leave, if you want.”

“ _No._ ” His sharp blue eyes flicked down to the man atop him and glared. Thrandy was not going to let _anyone_ interrupt this. The two had been so busy, that they had not seen one another in months! And what with the new drama boiling up with that plague of a mountain, he at least deserved an hour. “I told you, I am not to be disturbed!”

A door was shoved open, causing the two men to quickly regard the new guests. The first person they saw was Tauriel hurriedly turning away and walking down the hallway with hands covering her face. The second was a very tired looking Aowyn, leaning –albiet weakly- on a walking stick and grinning deviously. She was the one who opened the door. “Sorry to interrupt boys, but we need to discuss something. And with me being injured and all, I thought the least you could do was offer me a seat.”

Silent seconds passed by as Bard gently got up and covered himself with a blanket.

“Fine.” Thranduil gently covered his eyes with a sprawled out hand and groused for a moment. “Go to the throne room, I will meet you there.”

While supressing a giggle, Ao turned and walked towards down the hallway.

~~

With an unnoticed wince, Aowyn slid into the wooden chair gracefully, and leant her walking stick against the table. Without hesitation, she immediately sat up straight (somehow managing to ignore the pain), and looked as graceful as she could.

Bard and Thranduil swept in the room gracefully, and almost seemed shocked by how regal Aowyn looked. It was painfully obvious that she took after dwarves. Her lips formed a straight line, while she sat as straight and stubborn as the mountain itself. Thrandy had to take a moment to scowl at this, for he hated it.

“If you could stop glaring at me, I would very much like to get to the issue.” Ao looked down at her clasped hands, then glanced over to the head of the table, where the Elf-King would take his seat.

“Yes. Right.” Thranduil shook his head and sat down. “The _issue_ … goes as far North as the grey mountains, and as far South as the Brown Lands and even Emyn Muil.”

“That close to Mordor?” Poor Tauriel refused to sit down at the table. Probably because she wasn’t used to being allowed to. But still, and much to Ao’s pleasure, she partook in the conversation (albeit from her standing position next to her sister-in-law). “What about Lorien?”

“Nothing dares touch the light of Lorien, but if they did, they would be there.” Bard looked pleased that he had something to add. It was adorable… No wonder Thrandy liked him.

“So they haven’t crossed Anbuin, the great river?” Ao leant forward and placed her clasped hands over her mouth.

“Not as far as we can tell.” Thranduil seemed unhappy about this tidbit. As if being the only one who had to deal with this was a _bad thing._

“I will send word to Gandalf, see if Beorn has had this problem. Then we can try to get an approximate area that is… _infected._ ” Aowyn turned around and nodded to the ellwth who spoke. They would send a raven with a letter once they returned to Erebor. But then, she turned back to the elf-king and thought aloud by accident. “Where are they coming from? Mount Gundabad?”

“No, I think they are coming from Dol Guldur.” Every face turned and stared in shock. “The tracks seem to head North in the mornings, and south in the evenings.”

Aowyn shook her head. This didn’t make sense. “Didn’t the White Council clear the Abandoned Fortress before the battle?”

“They did. However, it would seem that the Wargs are returning to their hiding place.”

Aowyn listened to him talk, but wished the Grey Wizard was there. He could shine some light on it. “Perhaps in search of their master.”

“Azog is dead, is he not?” Bard leant forward in worry, but Aowyn shook her head.

“Not that master. Azog was merely a pawn in the game.” Shyly, she looked up towards the eldest there and grimaced. “They may be looking for the necromancer. Or Sauron, even.”

“You sound like Gandalf!” The elder took a sip of his wine and laughed. “Sauron is defeated, he has been for a very long time, Aowyn. Do not speak of this ridiculousness again.”

“You are ignorant, Thranduil.” Aowyn stood harshly, and she felt a few stitches become undone. Small spots of blood seeped through her dress, but she took no notice. “It was a pleasure to see you, Bard. Goodbye, Thrandy.”

“Until next time, Aowyn.”

“Mm.” She sneered. “I look forward to it.”

~~

The ride back to the mountain was silent. After Toes finished tending to her wounds, Ao sat up and wrote a letter to Gandalf explaining their situation and asking him to visit Beorn.

~~

“I’m just going to the garden.” Ao’s hand clutched her walking stick and she leaned against it as she battled with the guards in front of the hallway that led to the gardens. Her Warhammer was slung across her back, adding an uncomfortable but necessary weight. Since the attack, the entire mountain was twice as guarded, and no one was to go _anywhere_ unarmed or alone. Orders of the king himself. “I just want to check on my plants and bask in the sun for a bit.”

“I’ll go with you.” With crossed arms, Dis stepped forward and grinned at her soon-to-be daughter.

Aowyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Who says I’m going for you?” The princess huffed a laugh and began walking. “I’m just going for the scenery.”

With a scoff and a smile, the Dúndan followed after her.

~~

They weren’t even in the fields for an hour before Dis spotted something worrisome.

“Aowyn.” Dis stood and pulled out her blade. It took a second for Ao to follow her eyes to the fields, but when she found what she was looking for, she reached up and placed a hand on her hammer. Some stitches stretched and nearly tore, but she gritted her teeth and glared.

Wargs, five of them, and three orcs.

“Well? Come get me!” Barely holding back a cry of pain, Ao quickly drew her weapon and held it tight in her grip. “You’ve tasted my blood! I bet you want some more, and I’ve got a debt to settle!”

“ _What the hell are you doing, 'illakh?”_

Aowyn scoffed a laugh. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that, azbadu men.” She was angry. She was vengeful. Those damned scum were going to bleed like she did.

“Vras gruiuk!”

“What did they say?” Dis stepped forward with a grimace and stood ready for battle, much like Ao. She knew that the human was fluent in all of the languages in Middle Earth, and it felt like a particularly nasty phrase, so she elected to ask.

A daring grin spread across Ao’s lips. She loved this. She loved challenges and she _loved_ revenge. “‘Kill the women.’”

The enemy charged towards the two women and they stood readying themselves. But before they made it fifty feet, something hit Dis in the temple and knocked her out. The princess fell with a grunt and Aowyn dropped to her side. There was a flat arrow head –about the size of a quarter- wrapped in cloth next to her. This wasn’t meant to kill, is was meant for kidnapping.

 _Shit._ “Help!” Aowyn stood and looked towards the mountain. It didn’t matter if she yelled, there was nothing she could do now, the Wargs weren’t even 30 feet away, but if someone heard and saw, they would know how to find them. “Orcs! Help!”

Just as Ao heard someone yell for her, something hard hit her on the back of the head and she fell back onto something rough and furry.

_….Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a shitty chapter. The writer's block is awful


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out some new writing styles. 
> 
> September 5, TA 2942 is 11 months after the battle. So the babes are about three-ish months. (Side note: I know that Frodo was actually born 27 years after the battle, but SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)
> 
> Translations:  
> Ashdautas Vrasubatlat: (Okay so this is actually an orcish greeting, but it fit) Someday I will kill you  
> Undur Kurv: Fat whore  
> Nar Udautas, lat palayuurz drangu: Not today, you filthy ogre  
> Khagun: Mother

“Oh god…” Black spots blurred Aowyn’s vision as she woke up. Pain surged through her head, torso and… Wrists? Without thinking, she tried to separate her hands, but cried out as the wire which bound them cut into her wrists. As her vision slowly seeped back into reality, she screamed and tried to stand up. Ao hit her head on the top of the cage she was trapped in, but that didn’t stop her from shrieking in shock. “Oh, Aulë!” The cage –much like Gandalf’s- was being held over a cliff by a rather rusty chain. Terrified and cold –the autumn wind was slowly picking up and the sun had gone down. But then again, does the sunlight ever touch a place such as this?- Aowyn panted and shook.

But then, as an even more terrifying distraction, a guard sauntered over from the shadows. The orc had a blue tint to his dirty skin, with large black eyes and thin hair that fell out in chunks. His sharp rotting teeth were so big that he had a lisp, and he was honestly so disgusting that Ao couldn’t help but lean away from him. That is, until he spoke. “Ashdautas Vrasubatlat,” He grinned and turned his head. “Undur Kurv…”

When she heard this, she smiled and leaned forward (causing the cage to swing towards him) and clasped her hands around one of the bars with a grin that could only be perceived as insane. “Nar Udautas, lat palayuurz drangu.”

Needless to say, the orc was surprised that she spoke Orcish, then offended by her harsh words. So the idiot flung himself forward and tried to latch his stubby fingers onto her confine. But at the last second, she launched herself back, causing the cage to swing _away_ from the orc.

And she smiled evilly as she watched the body grow smaller and smaller… _Smack._ “What a pleasing sound that is.”

~~

“Aowyn!” Fili burst into their room, making Parker jump from his spot and whine. Aside from the snoozing puppy, the room was void of life. So with a frustrated whimper, he ran towards the garden as fast as his feet could take him, with Parker crying and barking not far behind. “Mother! Please, please, please… Mahal, no.” There, in the grass, lay his mother’s blade and his lover’s Warhammer. Broken wretched sounds ripped themselves from his throat, until an angry scream followed it. Ravens got spooked at flew away from the trees not all that far from him, which covered up the sounds of Kili running towards his sibling, also in search of Dis and Ao.

“Brother…” Kili placed his hand on Fee’s shoulder, but didn’t expect what happened next. Fili jumped up, cupped his brother’s throat in his hand, and slammed Kee against the wall with pure fury burning in his eyes. “Fee! It’s me!”

“Brother…” The anger drained from his eyes, and the elder let both of his hands fall as he placed his forehead on the younger’s shoulder. “They were taken.”

“I know.” The two stood there for a minute and took deep breaths, not noticing that the rest of the company had shown up. And they didn’t notice, even after Fee grabbed Ao’s Warhammer, told Parker to find Ao, and ran out and down the hills after the pup. He was going to find her, if it would be the death of him. “ _Now we have to go get them._ ”

He also didn’t noticed that Ori, Toes, Kili, Dwalin, Bofur, Thorin and Bilbo all ran after him.

Aowyn was part of the family now, and Dis was like the mother hen, no one wanted to lose either of the women. And they would go to war to get them back.

~~

“Dis,” Our redhead leaned back and forth, in an effort to knock her cage against her neighbour’s. It had been hours since Ao woke, and Dis was still sleeping. “Dis, please wake up.” She wouldn’t budge, and Ao was losing energy. But a small amount –and possibly her last for a while- of adrenaline spike her veins as voices grew near. She tried her best to listen as her body shrank down into the smallest ball it could, in a pathetic effort to hide.

“We must leave.” One was deep, like the rolling cracks and booms of thunder. “The dwarf-scum will be headed here soon.”

The next wasn’t really a voice. It was a growl. “They have a crave troll.” Aowyn muttered to herself halfway between ‘matter-of-factly’ and an exasperated whimper. This soon became a scream as the cave troll walked over, pulled down the cages, plucked Ao out, threw her in a bigger one, and did the same with the unconscious body of Dis. After being locked, the larger confine was put on the back of the cage troll, and it began to walk.

~~

It was nearly daybreak by the time the search party made it to Dol Guldur. But the trail went cold. There were no tracks, no scents –save for the scent of blood that seemed to go in every direction-, and no sign of the women ever having been there.

Fili and Kili both fell to their knees and panted out small sobs, which were suddenly muffled as their uncle came over and pulled them into a hug. Thorin’s large hands covered the ears that his chest couldn’t, and the brothers placed their foreheads on one another’s. “We will find them, sister-sons. I promise you this.”

~~

Now, unfortunately, due to unexpected issues, I was not able to find this part of our story. And for that I apologize-Oh! Wait! I do believe Aowyn wrote it down in her journal… Just one minute, would you please?

Ah, yes! Here it is.

_“September 5, TA 2942. The day Dis and I were kidnapped. I can comfortably say that before that day, I had liked Dis, but had never considered her a mother. Since that day, we have become incredibly close and I am not ashamed, nor afraid, to call her Khagun.”_

**†††**

_"Fuck, oh shit, God Damn." Tears pricked my eyes and fear filled my heart as I placed my hand on my bleeding torso and panted against the pain. Weakly, I elbowed through the bars of the cage in an effort to get revenge on the Cave Troll that re-opened the stitches on my side. "Dis, tell me about dwarrow weddings."_

_"I thought you knew?"_

_"I do." My hands quickly ripped off parts of my dress and folded them into compresses for the bite. "But I sort of need a distraction."_

_"Well, when we marry, we marry for life. Similarly, if a woman asks and the man says no, she will never marry another. Now when, and if, the courted says yes, the male (or person that was agreed upon in same-gendered marriage) spends the next year building a home for the two. Gifts are usually sorted out during this period. Only after the home has been built, and approved by the woman's (or significant other's) father would the wedding actually take place." She fidgeted in her spot and I rested my aching head on her shoulder. "On the actual day, everyone -including the bride and co.- wears white robes to hide their identities, until the groom shows. After that, the robes are removed and the wedding begins."_

_"What would I wear?"_

_"You mean ‘what **will** I wear.’" She sighed and rested her head on mine. "Most likely a dark blue dress with gold and silver." _

_"I don't think I'd look good in that." I grimaced and shook my head weakly._

_"Darlin', you'll look beautiful." Dis gently placed her hand on mine and together, we fell asleep. Worried and terrified out of our god damned minds, but at least we were together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inserts fan art of Ao and Boromir saying 'they have a cave troll' right next to one another*
> 
> Also: The scene where the boys are crying together is based off of this amazing art that is my laptop background: http://rebloggy.com/post/the-hobbit-fili-kili-thorin-oakenshield-dwarves-thorin-durin-family-lornart-the/42449153157


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooh, okay I'm boring I know  
> Can anyone guess who's narrating?  
> At the end of the series, I will upload all of the sources I have used for this (mainly the languages, but info too)  
> Translations:  
> French:  
> Quel surprise: What a surprise
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> Khahum menu rkhas shirumundu: Your clan are beardless orcs
> 
> Orcish:  
> Nar thos: No sack  
> Mirdautas vras: It is a good day to kill  
> Afar Vadokanuk: By the dead! (this is actually an oath, but whatever)>  
> Azog’s kurvuurz: Azog's whore (sorry for the foul language)  
> Bolg mat fraukanak: Okay this is probably really incredibly wrong, but I tried! It pretty much translates to “Bolg died a coward”)
> 
> Black Speech:  
> Puzg-rad: Stop now

Isengard. That’s where the girls where headed. By means of the Fangorn Forest, which in Ao’s opinion was a ballsy move, considering the Ents, but I suppose looking back now, only she knew the true wrath of the old beings.

“So Sarumon has begun his plans.” Aowyn looked out along the forest and wondered. “What is he doing?”

“Sarumon the White will help us,” Dis whispered in Khuzdul, not having heard Ao’s murmurs. “Will he not?”

“I believe he planned this.” The human took a suspicious look around and grimaced at the twenty orcs she saw. “He is working alongside them.”

“Aulë, is there no one we can trust?” Dis stood on her knees and wrapped her hands around one of the bars. “Khahum menu rkhas shirumundu!” The words came out before she realized that it was a true statement, and not exactly an insult. With a grunt, the dwarf plumped back down and balled her fists.

Gently, Ao reached over and placed her hands over her Khagun’s. She relaxed after a few moments, and so did Ao. But as the human leaned against the troll’s back again, something stabbed her. With a quick scan around her, Ao slowly turned round and found an arrow imbedded in the idiot’s flesh. Even at this point in time, nearly 80 years later, I don’t know how it got there. Cave Troll skin is incredibly hard to pierce, even when confronted with Elvish blades! But it was a good thing that arrow was there, and we’ll get to that later.

With another quick look around, Aowyn put her foot on the troll’s back, grabbed the shaft between her bound hands, and prayed. “Oh, Aulë, please let this troll’s stupidity affect his nerves.” And with a deep breath, she pulled. It came out fairly easily, however, _painfully_. The troll called out in pain, and to try and cover it up, Aowyn slid the arrow down her corset (ignoring the cuts she had earned in doing so) and began to kick him roughly. “Screw you, you _nar thos!_ ”

Roughly, the troll took the cage off of his back and threw it to the ground. The surrounding orcs gave Ao and Dis no time to recover, for they opened it up and pulled the human out by her arms roughly. But she wasn’t going to give up so easily, no. Not even with blood loss, hunger, dehydration and exhaustion pulling at her soul. So as a third orc came towards her, she kicked it in the face and spat on its unconscious body. But as the two holding her arms tightened their grip in an effort to thwart her, a tall orc sauntered from the shadows, bearing Azog’s mace. No, not just one that _looked_ like it, it was the exact same one. They were slightly pink-ish in skin tone (the closest to healthy skin Ao had seen so far), with many tattoos and piercings, and covered in clothing made from Warg skin. And they even seemed to have…

_No fucking way._

“Mirdautas vras…” They sniffed around the air for a second, before abruptly turning towards Dis –who was pulled out of the cage and held just like her daughter-in-law- and Aowyn. “Afar Vadokanuk! Dis, the Princess Under the Mountain.”

“Holee shit” Aowyn regretted speaking the second she did, but ( _quel surprise_ ) that didn’t stop her. “I know you.”

The orc turned and smiled. “Do you?”

“I do.” The redhead took a shaky breath and grimaced at the disgusting smell coming off of the woman in front of her. “You’re Azog’s _kurvuurz._ So that must mean your Bolg’s mother.”

Dura –that was her name, though they did not find that out to later- reached up and took a tight hold of Aowyn’s neck. However, Dura did not expect for Ao to start laughing and cough out “Bolg mat fraukanak.” With a stern look, the two orcs let go of Ao and Dura flung the human across the dirt with ease. She fell to the ground and roughly coughed up blood, before stilling and listening to a messenger.

“Dura!” it rode in on an warg and stopped alongside the Orc-Woman. “They have left Erebor, and they are tracking our scent with a dog.”

_Parker!_

With a smirk, Dura strolled back over to Ao and picked her up by her throat. But again, Aowyn merely smiled, reached into her corset, pulled out the arrow, and stabbed her in the wrist with it. Black blood dropped down the orc’s hand, onto Ao’s chest, but not for long. With her last remaining courage, she clamped both –bound- hands onto Dura’s arm and since her feet were already off the ground, Ao reached up and kicked Dura right in the stomach.

Faintly, she heard Dis break out of her binds, and began punching and kicking whoever she could get her hands on. Ao couldn’t help but steal a quick glance. Dis took an orc by the collar of his shirt and roughly flung her forehead against his. She then used his unconscious body as a weapon by throwing it against three others. And the last thing Ao saw, was the princess ripping a part of her dress –making a long, thin, and durable rope type thing- and then jumping onto the back of a warg and choking it out with said rope thing. No wonder Thorin feared his little sister, _she_ _was a total badass_.

But then, her attention was turned back to the furious she-orc who had slammed the human against a tree. Groans tore themselves out of her throat, the same way stitches tore out of the cuts on her back. Ao growled, trying to kick Dura again, but failed miserably and earned a punch to the gut. Luckily, Dura hadn’t removed the arrow yet, so Aowyn took the pleasure of doing for her. The arrow came out much like the nail did on Ravenhill, so long ago. It tore through tissue and bled profusely. But, with zero hesitation, Aowyn took it and stabbed it repeatedly into Dura’s arm. Again, and again, and again, a new wound opened and blood gushed out, drenching both of the women.

With a new weakness, Dura fell to her knees, and with a new chance, Ao kicked her (incredibly hard) on the side of her face, with her boots. Then, she grabbed Dis –who had snapped the neck of one of the last orcs, there were maybe ten left- and together, they ran.

~~

“Where are we going?” Dis panted through her burning lungs.

“Beorn’s. Gandalf might still be there.” Ao whispered and skidded to a stop, listening for where the other orcs were. However, she was not met with Morgoth’s creation, but an Ent instead. The two mortals felt incredibly short in front of the large being. “Ent, I must ask for your help!”

He sighed and looked down upon them. “And who would ask?”

“Dis, the Princess under the Mountain, and a friend of Erebor.” Nervously, she looked left and right. “Please, we were taken by orcs and have barely managed to escape, but I fear they are following us.”

With another sigh, he picked the two up and began to walk west. “I am Lindenroot, and I will grant you safe passage to the edge of the Fangorn.”

“Many thanks to you, my friend.”

~~

“It would appear we are both a dying breed.” Aowyn leaned against one of his branches and sighed.

“You are of Númenór, then?”

She opened her mouth, then closed it. Debating whether to speak or not. Eventually, she ruled that there was not much harm in it, considering Ents were one of (if not _the_ ) oldest creatures in Middle Earth. “My grandfather was.”

“Tell me of him, perhaps we crossed paths.”

“I doubt it. I never met my grandfather, but my mother always called him a weird name… Fuinur, was it?” After this was said, Lindenroot stopped dead in his tracks and growled. A sound that could only be described as the sound of a powerful avalanche, coming down to ensue your demise. “Lindenroot? What is it?”

“Your grandfather was not a Númenórean. He was a Black Númenórean.”

“What?” Ao knew what is meant, but how? Her brows furrowed and she leant forward, with the intention of listening closely.

“Eventually, Sauron was brought to Númenór. Men who turned away from the Valar and the Eldar, after the crowning of Tar-Ancalimon, were easily seduced by the corruption and power of Sauron. Three of these men became Nazgúl. Fuinur was said to be one of them.”

“ _No_. You’re wrong.” Tears stung Ao’s eyes, and she shook her head. “My mother always said that grandpapa was a good man and he lived a very long life! Besides, my mother was born in _my world._ It isn’t possible.”

“He lived a very long life, because he never died, Aowyn.” The Ent sighed and continued walking. “Are you sure your mother was not born here?”

“No.” All she could do was whisper this. How could it be true?

I must now be honest with you. It was not Aowyn’s grandfather who came through the portal, it was indeed her mother. Though, it was an accident and she was very young when it happened. Nevertheless, Fuinur passed his Dúnadan blood to Realyan –Ao’s mother-, then to Aowyn herself. And due to the time lap between the ever moving portals, Aowyn was the only one in her family who was not born in Númenór.

After about tem minutes of silence, that confirmed the end of their conversation, Aowyn rolled over and watched the trees go by, silently crying, before falling asleep.

~~

Dol Guldur is where she woke, or thought she woke, rather. When Ao reached awareness that she was in a dream, she took a second to breathe and look around. Everything was dark, grey, and there were many beings, all blurred and foggy. Save for nine. They all stood in a circle round her, and in the middle was the Witch-King of Angmar. Quickly, she scanned them and hoped she could see any resemblances between her or her mother and one of them, but none were to be found. Then they began to speak in Black Speech, knowing full well she could understand them.

“ _Is this the granddaughter of Fuinur?_ ”

“ _She looks like him._ ”

“ _It must be her._ ”

“ _Where is the daughter of Fuinur, Realyan?_ ”

“Stop it.” The human balled her fists and grit her teeth. But they continued to talk, as if she wasn’t there. “Puzg-rad!”

They all turned and stared at her, with utter disbelief. _Who is she that would speak to us in such a way?_

“I don’t care if I’m Fuinur’s granddaughter, for it matters not! I will hate every single one of you, nonetheless.” She smiled evilly. “And I will _still_ help destroy the ring, wherever it is.”

At this they screeched and ran for her, but she reached over and pinched herself –a trick she learned during her little lucid-dreaming phase as a child-, and woke up. Pants shook her body, but instead of the stuffy smell of the Wraith World, she was met with the damp smell of the forest. So she reached down and patted Lindenroot’s arm, before laying back and watching the trees pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information about the POSSIBILITY of Fuinur being a ring-wraith (Specifically: The Matter of Herumor and Fuinur ):  
> https://atolkienistperspective.wordpress.com/2014/02/20/identity-and-origins-of-the-nazgul/
> 
> Also info about the Nazgûl themselves:  
> http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Nazg%C3%BBl


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH shitty chapters. I am so so sorry, I tried to get this out as fast as I could, so please ignore all the grammatical errors...

Once they reached the edge of the forest, Wargs and Orcs could be heard running towards the three. The walk itself had taken a few hours, because Ents are a slow race, much like their language. This had given time for the enemy to catch up. “Run,” Lindenroot set them down and shoed them. “I will hold them back as long as I can. Too long have these orcs invaded our lands.”

“Many thanks, my friend.”

He nodded, and turned back towards the treeline as our women ran.

By now, they were too far north to go to Edoras or Minas Tirith. But there were a few ways they could go. Since Lindenroot, being the sweetheart that he is, took Ao and Dis to the North edge of Fangorn and across the Limlight River, Lorien was a two or three day run, if they didn’t rest. However, the river was a few _hours_ run at the most, and once they crossed it, they could rest and try their best to tend to their wounds. A thought of going to Lorien passed through Aowyn’s mind, for it was a fourth of the distance than it was to Beorn’s, but Dis, much like her kin, despised elves. And even if she didn’t, Aowyn did not want to bring Lady Galadiel and Lord Celeborn into this battle as well. It was bad enough that all of Esgaroth and Mirkwood suffered the wrath of the battle –and Azog- last year. And though it is said that three-fourths of the orc army was lost, no one else was to be dragged into this. But then again, that was just Aowyn’s stubbornness talking.

 _However_ , Beorn’s was easily a two week journey, and they would have to travel between the river and Dol Guldur, and the orc infested woods, for more than half of that time. There was also a path the women would reach far before they reached Beorn’s, which would lead them straight through the forest of Mirkwood and to Celduin River. But even then, it was too far a journey to Erebor. If they made it somewhere, to _someone_ they trusted, they could be safe, and that’s all Ao knew as far as that.

This and only a few other things passed through Ao’s mind. She was weak, and she knew that if she stopped running, she would never be able to start again. But also, she had to get back to her fiancée, her new son, her sister and brother in law. Bilbo, Thorin, Ori. She scoffed and smiled, even Thranduil and Dwalin. Her _family_. Fuck her past, fuck her grandfather, she had a family and a home, which is more than could be said for her life after her parents passed.

Aowyn’s binds were freshly removed, and the blood hadn’t congealed yet, but that was okay, neither of the women minded as they held hands and ran North-West as fast as they possibly could. As soon as they were close enough to the river’s edge (which took nearly two days, and the sun was beginning to rise now), Dis stopped Aowyn and nearly collapsed. “ _Where_ are we going?”

Aowyn panted and looked around her. The river was flowing south, so she pointed north. “We will travel along Anduin’s edge until we reach the border of Lorien.” Tears pricked her eyes. “I don’t know what to do beyond that.”

“Will we not cross?” Dis looked up and didn’t like the gaze she saw.

“If we do, we’ll be heading right back into the arms of our enemies.” The two turned and looked north-west, towards the shadows that engulfed the fortress. “And even now, we are far too close to Dol Guldur for my liking.”

Dis grunted a nodded, and the two took their time, walking to the water’s edge where they would rest for a few hours, full of fear and exhaustion.

~~

“It has been a week and we have found _nothing_!” Fili slammed his fists on the table hard enough that it cracked. Around him the company, his family, Dain, and the Council of Erebor were all stunned, and most of them were already in mourning. Fee slumped down into his chair, and rested his head in his hands. Was this to be his son’s life? Losing his family, time after time?

“My lord Fili,” One of the Council members stood and bowed gently, allowing his white beard to gently brush against the stone floor. “We will send another party out immediately. But perhaps, if I may,” he slowly walked towards the map and studied it. “What if they had crossed into Lorien’s territory, or perhaps even Khazad-Dûm?”

Hearing the name of one of their natural homelands made most of the men in the room shudder. What destiny would await them in the Goblin and possibly Orc infested halls of their forbearers? “Excuse me, master…?” Thorin stood from the head of the table, with Bilbo by his side.

“Glίnor, my lord.”

“Master Glίnor,” The king held his hands behind his back. “Is it possible, in any way, that they have been brought to Moria?”

“Yes, my lord.”

Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a messenger bringing in Bard of Lake Town and… guest?

“Any word, King Thranduil?” Kee jumped up and looked over to the elf who had walked in.

“No,” much to the surprise of every dwarf in (most likely all of) Erebor, he seemed distressed. One might even say saddened. “They are nowhere within the borders of my land.”

“Then they must be west.” Bard sighed heavily. “The question is, have they gone beyond the Misty Mountains?”

~~

“Oh how wrong they are.” Aowyn waded on the bank of the river, cleaning her wounds and muttering to herself. “‘Sauron is defeated, Aowyn,’ ‘They haven’t crossed the Great River, Aowyn,’ ‘There’s no place safer than here, Aowyn.’” Anger swallowed all of her fear for a moment as she picked up a rock and threw it across the river with a grunt. It thunked against a tree before falling to the ground, as heavy as the sigh that escaped the human’s lips. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they traveled to Rivendell!” Another sigh pulled itself from Aowyn’s lungs. “Please, Fee, come south. Just a little bit, _find us_.” She looked up at the moon and cried for the first time since the attack.

~~

The ponies ran towards Beorn’s domain, guided by Tauriel and the (new) Captain of the Guard in Mirkwood, as they had been for hours.

_Come south.  
Find us._

Fili pulled on the reigns, making his pony skid on the dark mud until it came to a complete stop. He couldn’t explain it, any more than he could explain how he magically ended up in his lover’s living room. But he _heard it_ , clear as day, as if she had her arms wrapped round his waist, and head in the crook of his neck.

South!


	16. Contest?

So I'm not sure if any of you are interested, but since 1,000 readers is such a huge milestone for me, I'm considering doing a wee contest. 

So I'll choose 3 or so people, one for each of the remaining stories, and you each get to choose who shows up. It can be you, your OC, or an existing character in the Tolkien universe. You'll also get to choose their lines and personalities, and their race. 

Are you interested?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be choosing three, plus Aurelie, if they want it (because they've been my biggest supporter and I have no idea how else to thank them).
> 
> Also I'm still waiting for my laptop to come back, so this is also a way to make up for the lack of updates


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, comment your OC's name and race, and if there's more than three, I will randomly choose them. Best of luck!
> 
> Also, over 1000 readers, I'm sobbing, thank you guys so much!!

My dear brother,

Both Kee and Fee have found women they love, and are going to marry. Can you imagine! 

One of them bore a child, Amrí, she is named. Half elf if you can believe it. When Thorin found out, he nearly burnt all of Mirkwood to mere ashes, as you can imagine. Kili is a wonderful father, his wife Tauriel is even more so. 

And Fili, he has found a doctor named Aowyn. She could not bear him a child, which has caused enough grief to share with all of Erebor, but they did take a wee babe in a few days ago. It's truly heartwarming to see him so happy, Frerin. After all those years of struggling with his gender, he has found someone who loves him more than anything. 

Need I say anything about Thorin, Bilbo, and Frodo (who was named after you)? I think not. 

I only hope that I will live to see their weddings. Though, I rest easy knowing that if I do not, I will see you again, dear brother. I miss you more and more each passing day. 

Your sister,  
Dis Durinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop isn't back yet, but I wrote this on my phone, I'm so sorry that it's taking so damn long.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY my comp is on the way. Out of pure excitement, I wrote this on my dad's computer.

Aowyn had cried in front of the moon a week and a half ago. In the past week, they had crossed Anduin and were now running across the wide valley along the edge of Mirkwood, towards Beorn’s house. The two women haven’t had anything to eat in four days, and what they had eaten… Well, it wasn’t _pleasant_.

“Not far now, Dis, please.” Ao gently squeezed the hand of her Khagun and gently urged her to keep moving. The only reply she earned was a small whimper of a ‘mhm’ and… Growling?

“Wargs!” Ao turned and gently pushed her Khagun behind a bush to hide. During the past week, it had mainly been Dis defending Aowyn while her bite wound healed. But now, since there were deep red and black scabs embedded deep onto her skin, she had to protect her weak mother. “Come on then! Quit hiding in the shadows!”

She raised her staff, which she made out of a fallen tree branch and the arrowhead, and braced herself. But before she saw anything, she heard Dis scream in pain.

~

“Moria is not far, sister-sons.” Thorin trotted next to his nephews, who had asked Ori to tell them stories about Durin and Khuzd history. “We will be there before the weeks end.”

“Uncle,” Fili slowed down, and Thorin took the hint to join him. “May I tell you something?”

“Of course, Fee.”

“I’m not sure we are headed in the correct direction.”

Thorin looked over to his nephew with a confused look. “You said that you had heard her,” He stopped his pony and stared into Fili’s eyes. “Aowyn, you said you heard her say ‘Come south.’”

“I did, but I don’t think she meant this far.” The king-to-be sighed and looked down. “I feel this heavy pulling in my chest, as if I’m going farther and farther away from her. As if we’re going in the wrong direction.”

“Nonsense,” The elder placed his hand on the younger’s shoulder and smiled. “We will find her, if not in Moria, then on the way home. They will come back home to us regardless. I promise you.”

~~

“Dis!” Aowyn ran over and smacked the Warg over the head, to try and get it off of Dis’s leg. It let go fairly easily, but turned on the one who attacked it. Ao cried out and quickly stabbed it in the head, the quickly pulled it out with a quick look around her.

Dis’s leg was broken, at the very least. If she snapped her staff in half, she could make a splint out of it with the remaining pieces of her skirt. And if she made quick work, she could skin the warg, not only to drag/carry Dis, but to cover the both of them in Warg blood and cover their tracks. With a glance at the dwarrow woman, Aowyn knelt down, took a breath, and plunged the sharp arrow into the dead animal’s skin.

~~

Many nights passed, and now Fili sat next to his tent, looking up at the full moon and feeling the pull at his chest. It seemed to be leading him north-west, far past the trees and the mountains, to a more familiar land. One with large bees and honey-milk and warm bread. One with a warm hearth, hay beds, and a large bear for a guardian.

 _No,_ he thought to himself, _surely, she could not have gone to his._

~~

“Beorn, Beorn, please open up!” Aowyn hammered against the door with the last little bits of strength she had (in all actuality, she was completely out of strength, this was pure desperation). But all movements stopped as she heard a growling behind her. She clenched her eyes tightly, whispered a curse to herself, and slowly turned to face the creature. There was no doubt about it, this was Beorn and _not_ a regular bear. He was easily twice the size of the largest bear in Ao’s world.

Aowyn raised both hands to show that she was not a threat, despite the fact that both of them reeked of Warg and Orc blood. “Beorn, I am Aowyn, betrothed of Fili, son of Dis, sister of Thorin… I’m afraid the Company of Thorin Oakenshield must ask to intrude upon your hospitality once more,” To be honest, Aowyn had no idea if she was making any sense, but she could not make herself _stop babbling._ And it showed that Beorn was annoyed with this, as she was only met with a growl. “Please, we are injured and in need of your help.” Once more, she was met with silence. “Forgive me for this.”

Before anything could be done, Aowyn picked Dis up, kicked the door open, and slammed it shut behind her. Violent thuds threatened to take the door right off of the hinges, but she knew that it wouldn’t come to that. Gently, she lay Dis on a bed of hay and went to fetch some water.

Hours were passed cleaning wounds, and clothes, and preparing dinner in an effort to apologise for her rudeness, before Beorn returned in his human form –albeit completely naked. Dis was still sleeping, so Aowyn turned away and let the man dress himself without worry.

“I sent word with one of my ponies. Gandalf should be here soon.”

“Okay, thank you.” She fidgeted with her hair, compulsively turning the bead at the end of her braid in a clockwise motion. “I, um, I am sorry for how I acted earlier.”

“Do not be.” When Aowyn turned back round, Beorn was pouring himself a fresh glass of milk, and gazing at the food Aowyn had made. “I do not listen to reason in that form. Chances are, I would have killed you for smelling of…”

“Oh,” Ao looked over to her drying clothes and grimaced. “Yes. I sort of stabbed a she-orc and may have had to skin a Warg.”

The taller man sat as his table and smiled. “Sounds like quite the story.”

“Aye, that it is.”

“What of her?” He nodded to the princess, who had been asleep since the Warg attacked her.

“She’ll be fine. A break in her leg, but I set it and placed a splint.” Worry still washed over her face, but she cast it off with a shake of her head. “She’ll be fine.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Mahal, trying to translate stuff yourself (because apparently no one knows how to say 'tall dwarf' in Khuzdul), in a language you barely know (literally the basics), is hard AF.  
> But, you guys are worth it
> 
> Translations:  
> Tharkȗn: One of Gandalf's nicknames  
> Zidar Akhuzd: Aowyn's new nickname, it means Tall (woman) Dwarf -So Khuzd mean dwarf, but by adding A in front of it, it becomes feminine, as far as I can tell (I.e. Athane: Queen vs Thane: King).

“Aowyn, my dear.” A shaky voice came from the door, which had creaked open and gained Aowyn and Beorn’s attention.

Ao quickly stood from her chair –knocking it down in the process- and ran over to him. He quickly took her into his arms, and it was one of the best feelings she’d experienced in a while. “Gandalf…” Tears pricked her eyes and she held Tharkȗn close.

He laughed gently, not in a mean way, but in a comforting way. “I’m glad you are okay, Zidar Akhuzd.” Ao laughed through her tears at that name. But he only sighed and led her back to the table. “But we have many things to discuss.”

Ao’s ears perked up, and she wiped her tired face. “Go on.”

“Many of them can be discussed at a later date, but for now, there is one vital piece of information that you need to know.”

“You’re scaring me, Tharkȗn.” Aowyn listened to Gandalf explain how things had been the past two and a half weeks. How everyone had been worried sick, how most of the council in Erebor had already begun to mourn Dis and Ao. According to the old wizard, Mirkwood and even Dale had joined the search. It had seemed, to Gandalf’s eyes, that Thranduil had had no more than a wink of sleep since he’d heard the news. Every night, and every day, he would send his best hunters out to search for her. The thought warmed the human’s heart, but when she heard the next sentence, her heart stopped.

“ _They went where_?”

~~

“Here we are, sister-sons.” Thorin gazed at the entrance to Durin’s Halls, and grinned. “May Mahal allow us to find our kin here.” He stood pulled Bilbo close and rubbed the cold from his hobbit’s arms. “Set up camp, begin dinner. We will open the door soon.”

~~

“Come one, ride faster, please,” Aowyn leant forward and whispered into her pony’s ear. “ _Please._ ” She wasn’t far now, maybe an hour or two.

~~

“‘ _Speak friend and enter’”_ Fili looked upon the large door, that led to Dwarrowdelf, in front of him and pondered. “What does it mean?”

“Simple,” Ori grinned. “You speak friend, in a certain language, and the door opens.” With a certain manner of uncertainty, he spoke the elvish word and watched as it began to glow.

A glow, as luck would have it, gained Ao’s attention. “No!” She stood on her saddle and screamed as loud as she could. “Close the gate!” When they showed no confirmation of hearing her, she ushered the pony to hurry once more. Just one more tiny hill, and she would be there.

“Did you hear that?” Fili turned and looked over the fields. “There’s someone out there.”

“Who would follow us this far south, brother?” Kee walked towards his sibling and followed his eyes. “Perhaps an orc?”

“If that is the case,” Dwalin’s thick accent and rough hand rested on Fili’s shoulder. “They will surely regret it.”

“There!” Fili pointed to a rider, and tried to see who or what it was.

“Kili, shoot it!” Thorin looked over and yelled to his sister-son. “We must take _no_ risks.”

With a deep breath, Kili pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. It was hard to see that late at night, but he had whoever it was (Ao) in his sights. Without any hesitation, he shot.

~~

“Fuck!” The arrow hit her arm, and nearly went straight through. It hurt like a bitch (not to mention it was exactly where Kili shot her before), but that wasn’t her concern. If they wake the Balrog, they will all die. “Fili, it’s me!” She cried, tears brimming her eyes. Maybe 100 feet now.

“It’s Aowyn!” Tauriel yelled and ran forward to meet her. But when Ao came close enough, she jumped off of her pony, covered her bleeding arm and ran towards the entrance. With a dwindling amount of energy, Ao pushed the door shut with her back and hands. The people around her merely gaped in shock, unsure of what to say or do, but she panted and looked at every face before her.

“Don’t _ever_ open that door again.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how many more chapters there will be, there's still two or three things that have to get done (the wedding, killing Dura, and some other stuff I haven't told you about yet ;) it's going to be a long story, this one)
> 
> Translations:  
> Nίn mela = my love   
> Zidar Khazad = Tall Dwarves (Gentle reminder that Loni is human)  
> Vemu = Greetings  
> Peditham hi sui vellyn? = May we speak as friends? (B/c they fight so damn often)  
> Ionneg, Loni. = My son, Loni.  
> Áva sorya = Don't worry.  
> Amad = Mom (Khagun is when someone is a mother, but you actually call your mum Amad and your father Adad)  
> Nathith = Daughter
> 
> I'm trying to make Thrandy less of an asshole :( don't judge me

The next few days passed in a blur. Telling people what happened, reliving the horrors that Dura had planned, the days of hopeless wandering, hungry and dying. Having their wounds cleaned, stitched, and bound. During one of her few moments alone, Aowyn looked at her bare body in the mirror and counted how many scars she had gained in the past year. No doubt, she had ‘dunno-scars’ –as her father used to call them-, from her childhood, some others from falling from trees, deep scrapes from biking accidents, fights with knives and vicious kids during her teen years (she was a bit of a trouble maker). But now, battle wounds. Bites from Wargs, arrow wounds (Kili, we’re looking at you), cuts from going head to head with Orcs. She didn’t mind them so much as she did the baggage that came with them. Every single one was tied to a bad memory, save for the bite. She had saved her son from a pack of foul creatures and she didn’t regret the pain she went through for him. _Not even once._

A funny thought crossed her mind, from her days of playing Skyrim, when everyone was making jokes of ‘taking an arrow to the knee,’ but no one really realized that it was metaphor for marriage. And now she laughed gently as she thought about how funny it was when it literally happened, despite the fact that she was shot in the arm, not her knee, it was still hilarious to her.

~~  
Two days after the Moria incident, Aowyn woke up in her room, alone. Fili was probably working, considering there had been multiple war meetings since the women returned. It saddened Ao to miss them, she would rather be there than bedrest.

A small babble came from behind our redhead, and she felt a shiver of happiness go down her spine. When she rolled over, she realized that little Lóni was in a crib next to her. She reached down and let him wrap one of his tiny hands around her fingers. She smiled happily as he began to play ‘giddy up’ with her fingers and squealing happily at the sight of his mother. With a huge smile on her face, Ao sat up and picked him up. “Hello, nίn mela.” Lóni sat on her lap, as she began to play with his blonde hair. It was unbelievably long for his age. It was already down past his ears. Usually babies around a year have short hair. Though, she supposed it was good that it was long, because she pulled one of her beads out of her braid and after some quick finger work, she clamped it on his very first dwarrow braid. She smiled and kissed his head. “Lóni and Aowyn, the two Zidar Khazad.”

A gentle knock at her door gained Lóni’s attention as well as Ao’s. “Vemu!” She gently yelled to whoever it was, not realizing that they did not speak Khuzdul.

“Aowyn?” Thrandy poked his head in the door, and when they met eyes, he walked in. “Peditham hi sui vellyn?”

Aowyn nodded with a confused look on her face. Why would he ask such a thing? She didn’t hate him, and though it did take time for that ice on his shoulder to melt, she considered them friends. Or, close allies, at the very least. She motioned for him to sit down on the bed. When he did, Lóni whipped around to face him with a grunt. “Hello, who’s this?” A happy look crossed the Elven King’s face, something she had never seen before.

“Ionneg, Loni.” The babe reached over and grabbed Thranduil’s finger tightly, and began to wobble it as if they were shaking hands. A certain light flickered through his eyes and he smiled. It was so surreal seeing him like this.

But suddenly he looked up and met Ao’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Áva sorya,” she smiled kindly and placed her hand on her sons, which was still holding Thranduil’s finger. “I’m just fine.”

~~

“Amad,” Hours later, Aowyn walked into Dis’s room in her shawl. In Ao’s room, a warm bath was running. “Will you braid my hair?”

Dis smiled. “Of course, nathith.”

Ao stepped into the bath and pulled her knees to her chest. After a moment or two, Dis walked in with a chair and some beads. Gently, she pulled Aowyn’s hair from the water and brushed through it. She was incredibly tender, thorough, and quick with her hands. Her calloused and experienced fingers combed through, massaging the scalp and catching every single stray hair. But Aowyn was surprised when Dis began to sing a very old, very beautiful song in Khuzdul. Without thinking, she joined in, harmonizing and humming along with her.

I can tell you that together, their voices echoed through the halls and filled them with a sound that had never been there before. And many believed that sirens had moved in, their voices were so wonderful together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this when Ao and Dis sing: http://brainbowunicorn.tumblr.com/post/120130309098/sometimes-i-just-start-singing-and-my-mom-joins-in


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thengel was King Theoden's father, by the way. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Azaghȃl - Warrior  
> Khuzd - Dwarf

“And you’re telling us that this, _Dura_ , is – sorry, was, Azog’s wife?”

“Not exactly.” Aowyn stood in the war room, next to Thorin, looking at all of the councillors and advisors, the captains and the warriors (some of whom were Azaghȃl, who had fought with Thorin many years before, when Azog first lost his arm), and the Lords and Kings of the surrounding lands, as well as their captains. Bard, of course, Thranduil, Tharkȗn and Beorn were all there. Fee, Kee, Dis, and Toes were standing on either side of Ao (Bilbo was feeling sick, so he was watching the babes). Parker sat patiently next to his owner, whining and rubbing his head against her hand every now and again. The only thing, the only person missing, was Legs. She had to admit how much she missed that damned suborn prince. But now was not the time for that. With a shake of her head, she regarded back to the khuzd who had asked. “I don’t know if they were ever married, nor do I care. All I know is that she was Bolg’s mother, and Azog was Bolg’s father.”

Everyone nodded and thought for a moment. They’d been thinking and planning, trying to figure out a way to finish this once and for all. Though, there was one element to all of this that they did not know, and she needed to bring it up with Gandalf. But not in front of multiple royals, and their best warriors. He was one of the White Council, as was Saruman. And despite how important this bit of information was, it needed to wait until she could grab Tharkȗn alone.

Bard suddenly looked up, and met Aowyn’s gaze, as if he had an idea. “The wedding!”

Ao furrowed her brow. “ _What_?”

“The weddings, she wants revenge, yes?” Aowyn nodded and he took a breath. “We fake a wedding, send word far and wide, and no doubt, they will attack!”

“How can you be so sure?” Fili tapped his fingers on the table. “After the battle, I don’t think any would dare attack Erebor.”

“Don’t be so sure, Fee.” Ao reached over and placed her hand on his. “She was adamant. I had pissed her off far beyond recognition,” Aowyn took a shuddering breath as she remembered the hands around her throat, the harsh –but deserved- words she’d said, and how it had earned her a toss across the field. She could feel the pain from her back hitting the tree. “And she acted without thinking.”

Toes looked up, the same was Bard had. “It’s nearly October 10th.” Every face turned and stared at her. How could they not have realized it? She’d been taken on September 5th, and now it was the 30th! Of course, the one year anniversary of the battle!

“We could hold the wedding then.” Thorin smiled. “Everyone knows that it’s the one year mark. Dura will most certainly know that it was the day her son died.”

“It’s a plan then.”

~~  
After hours of going through the plan, to near annoyance, the meeting was over. With hesitation filling her to the brim, Aowyn walked over and gently tapped Tharkȗn’s shoulder. The look on her face probably told him that they needed to talk, because he looked worried as she sat on the table, elbows resting on her knees, as her hands covered her tired eyes. She just wanted to go to her room, lay Lóni between her and Fili, with parker resting his head on little Lóni’s stomach. She just wanted to be with her family. But this was important. “Are you okay, Aoywn?”

“No,” She sighed and looked at the old wizard. “There’s something we have to talk about. When Dis and I were taken, we first stayed at Dol Guldur. After a few hours – or days, I don’t know anymore – We were put into a cage, which was carried by a troll. For hours and hours we travelled south, until we reached Fangorn Forest, where we began to head west.” She stopped and met his eyes. He gently furrowed them and placed his pipe between his lips.

“You think Saruman was behind this?”

“We escaped not far from Isengard, and I suppose looking back now, we could have travelled to Rohan, but Edoras was too far, and Thengel probably wouldn’t have helped us, out of fear of being dragged into the war, but that’s beside the point.” She was rambling again, but Gandalf listened patiently. It wasn’t until he began to speak, that she noticed Parker sleeping next to her –yes on the table, that spoiled brat-, and Thranduil in the doorway.

Tharkȗn turned and smiled brightly, as if they hadn’t been talking about a member of the White Council. With a groan, she picked up her pup, and Aowyn walked right past the eavesdropping king.

~~

“Are you okay, Amrâlimê?” Fili was laying on his side, next to Loni when Aowyn walked in. It put an immediate smile on her face, when Parker jumped up and licked the babe’s face. He giggled and pet the puppy. With happy tears brimming her eyes, she got into bed, and they all cuddled. Parker with his back on Ao’s stomach, and Fili and Lóni mirroring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FINGERS ITCH TO DRAW THE BBYS CUDDLING BUT I SUCK


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG THANKS DO AURELIE AND ALL THE SUPPORT THEY GAVE ME! They won the first of four spots to have their OC step in the spotlight, and they chose Thorkona. There's still three spots left, this is my way of thanking you guys for reaching 1,000 so don't be afraid to comment (anon comments will be accepted too, if desired)!
> 
> ALSO: Yes, Estel is Aragorn. After his father died, his mother brought him to Rivendell and when she died, she requested that his true identity not be revealed, fearing that Orcs would kill him, like they did his father. He doesn't find out who he is until MUCH later.
> 
> Translations:  
> Goheno nin: Forgive me  
> Ego, mibo orch: Go kiss an orc  
> Man cerig: What are you doing?  
> Elë: Wow!  
> Ada: Dad(dy)  
> Lá: No  
> Agoreg vae: You did well (literal translation)/Thank you (not literal)

“A…A” Loni reached at Aowyn, playing with one of her braids, and she encouraged him softly. “Amad!” She laughed and picked him up. She’d been trying for hours to get him to call her mom, and figured that he should learn Khuzdul before Westron, considering it’s a much more challenging language.

Dis smiled over to her grandchildren, who were sitting in their mother’s laps (and Frodo in Bilbo’s), Bofur, Ori, and a few hand maidens were with them, helping them gear up for war, while trying to make them look like they were getting married.

Ao wore a long five-strand braid with all of her hair tied up, save for the smaller braids that were intertwined with silk and beads, looping around and over the main braid, with two more thin plaits in front of her ears, that nearly looked like small dreads. She took out her labret (she finally gave up on it, as it refused to heal), and changed her septum circular barbell to a ball closure ring, with a gold bead replacing the ball. As far as clothes, since today was not the _real_ wedding, she wore dark blue trousers, a long teal shirt under a pointed cincher corset –made of leather on the outside, wool on the inside, and chainmail in between-. Over that, a black wool cloak that buttoned at her shoulder, and a hood. She wore thick wool socks to protect her feet from the cold, no shoes just yet.

During the hours before the plan begun, Aowyn decided to walk around and welcome guests, so she left her son with his grandmother and walked out. Today was the day of the ‘wedding’. Many guests had begun to flood into the mountain, Elves and Dwarves, Men and Women, kin and allies. Elrond and his three children, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir, had even travelled all the way to see their kin of the Woodland Realm. Gandalf, Radgast, Beorn, and even Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel –who has overjoyed to see her granddaughter- graced Erebor with their presence. King Thengal of Rohan, his wife, and two children (Théodwyn, 6, and Théoden, 2) were to arrive in a few days. Apparently a royal wedding, which consisted of three royals –let alone one!- had every lord and lady, queen and king, and everyone in between in attendance. Aowyn was a little overwhelmed with all of the strangers, that sort of _weren’t_ strangers in a way. She had grown up knowing them after all!

However, what Aowyn didn’t know, was that a certain elven king wrote to his son, and a pair of unlikely friends came to visit.

Estel was who she saw first, a few hours ago, scraggly and young, about half the age of Aowyn (11). He bowed and smiled to her kindly, before running off and finding his step-brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. He looked sort of familiar to her, but it had not hit her. Not until she walked down the hall, and saw a familiar blonde talking to Thranduil. He had his back turned to her, until Thrandy smiled and nodded towards the human. He spun round quickly, and she yelped. “Legs!” With a large smile on her face, she ran and wrapped her arms around him. When she pulled away, she punched him arm. “A year and no word! You fool, I’ve been so worried.”

“Goheno nin,” he placed a hand over his heart and bowed with a smile. “Princess Aowyn.”

She laughed and grabbed his hand, resting her head on his shoulder, while chatting with Thranduil, Estel, and Elrond’s twin sons. Every now and again, she noticed Thranduil look over to his son with a smile, then when he realized he was spotted, he would quickly return to the conversation.

“Aowyn is a seer,” She hadn’t been paying attention, as her mind was in the clouds, but when she heard this, her head snapped over to Legolas. “She knows the future of Middle Earth.”

She gaped at him and mouthed ‘Ego, mibo orch,’ before huffing and looking back to the others. “I most certainly am not.” Her hands waved off the prince. “I know certain things, but I am _not_ a seer.”

“Do tell us then,” Elrohir smiled and looked at her. “What does the future hold?”

With a sigh, she shot a glare over to Legolas before saying, “Not too long from now –for us anyway-, there will be a war, and afterwards, the fourth age will begin and become known as the Age of Men. For most of the elves will sail to the Undying Lands. It will be a time of peace. Aragorn the Second will take the throne, in 3019, and peace and harmony will fill lands under his rule of 122 years. From there, his son will take the throne.”

At the mention of Aragon’s name, Elrond’s sons winced and avoided looking at Estel. Legolas even leaned over and growled “Man cerig?” in her ear. But he –not yet knowing his identity- looked up at Aowyn with eyes of wonder. “Does he fight in the war? This Aragorn?”

“Yes,” she smiled to child. “He is the bravest, most honourable one of them all. I will be lucky should I ever get to meet him.”

“Elë!” the child smiled and looked to his adopted brothers. “I want to be just like Aragorn when I am older.” They smiled and nodded.

Elladan gently turned and pushed Estel away. “Go and find Ada, little one.” When he ran off, he turned and looked at Aowyn for a moment.

“Goheno nin.” She bowed her head in apology.

“Lá,” he gently raised his hand in disagreement. “Agoreg vae.”

She put her hand on her heart and bowed, and they did the same, before walking away. Once they were out of sight, she looked up and the roof –stretching her neck in the process- before she turned and punched Legolas on the shoulder again. “Don’t _ever_ tell someone that I know the future of this world again.”

“You do know. Most everything, if I’m not mistaken.” His blue eyes looked in hers, as she sighed and looked at him. “I understand, I apologize.”

“Thank you.” She grabbed his hand again and put the bridge of her nose on his shoulder and mumbled. “Sorry for hitting you.”

He smiled. “It’s fine.”

~~

Aowyn stood on the repaired bridge, where Bilbo was nearly thrown from the ramparts a year ago, looking over the lands, once named the Desolation of Smaug, that were beginning to flourish. Green hills of grass, baby trees growing on the burnt roots of their forebears. A ground of dwarves were there now, setting up for the plan. She looked to the left, to the happy town of Dale, watching the children running in circles, chasing one another and laughing happily. She thought of her son, and hoped that he would one day run with the small dwarrow children, his half elvish cousin, and his half hobbit second-cousin. He was already beginning to show a love for his kin, gently holding Amri or Frodo in his arms, quietly practicing his Khuzdul in their ears. But laughter from behind her, made her turn. Bofur was watching the children in the throne room. Frodo sat on Lóni’s lap, and he and Amri fussing at one another gently. Bofur handed Lóni a toy he had made in the Blue Mountains, and when Ao’s son wound it, it jumped and walked across the armrest of the throne, until it almost fell off. The blonde began to laugh greatly, and Bofur put his hat on the younger and ruffled it gently, a large smile on his face. She had watched from the bridge, the same smile that she now wore, before it was taken by nervousness. Only a mere four hours until the plan begun.

Before then, she’d always had anxiety about a fight, but she’d never feared it. She’d never feared the pain, nor the possible outcome that came with things like this. _Death_. But now? Now she was terrified. She didn’t want to leave her child, her kin, her husband. Her wonderful husband, whose smile always calmed her beating heart after a nightmare –which had been plaguing her as of late-, whose calloused hands massaged the tense muscles around her scars, without causing pain or worry. In fact he took that away. She held her engagement necklace, which was worn around her neck on a gold chain, and rested in the valley between her breasts. She held it to her heart and felt the love she had for him. It had not faltered, nor faded as the wedding grew closer and closer. The _real_ one, that is.

“Aowyn?” Dis walked up behind her and placed a gently hand on her shoulder. The princess was still having trouble walking on her broken leg, hobbling around with a crutch, or sometimes a walking stick. “There’s someone I would like you to meet.” A faint wave of annoyance passed through the human, as she’d been meeting and welcoming _tons_ of people the past few hours. “This is Thorkona, my cousin.”

A tall dwarf (about 5’, which was considerably taller than Fee and Kee’s 4’10, which was also considerably taller than the average dwarvish height; 4’6), stepped out from behind Ao’s Khagun. She was beautiful! Her skin was of a light tan colour (and for some reason, the human immediately thought of Sunday mornings where her father would wake up and make them caramel candies), which made her green eyes with flecks of brown shine. Long dark hair, nearly a navy blue, which was messily tied back with three big beads (making the hair in-between bulge a little, but in a very attractive way) bearing symbols displaying her nobility, and Aowyn vaguely noticed runes showing that she was of the Blue Mountains kin. She also had a silver headband on, that was split into four bars, each with their own intricate design in gold. Said gold designs were meant to complement her wonderful golden tattoos. When Aowyn took Thorkona’s hand, she noticed rings inked around a few of her proximal and middle phalanx, along with chains and a type of snowflake design around her wrists, forming bracelets. Arrows, Triangles, stars and runes lined the tops of her distal phalanx. Through the lace on the top of her dress, one could see henna-like designs, spirally probably all the way down her back, also in gold, with silver shading and stippling.

Ao bowed and smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“So this is the fair Dúnadan that captured dear Fee’s heart?” The woman circled Aowyn with a smile, before pulling her into a hug, before turning back to Dis. “You never told me how cute she was!” Once again, Thorkona turned to Aowyn. “Come, let me help you prepare for battle, while you tell me how you and my nephew met.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE AO/LEGS AS FRIENDS OK, THEY ARE JUST ADORABLE AND PERFECT PLATONIC SOUL MATES
> 
> Translations:  
> Remenu - To Battle  
> Avon noro - I won’t run, I think. I refuse is Avon, and Run is Noro, sooo??  
> Baruk khazad ai-menu - The axes of dwarves are upon you  
> Kurv - Whore  
> Mabaj bot ob armauk - I have a world full of enemies

Once the ‘wedding’ was set to begin, they went over the plan quickly and quietly. Any who did not want to fight, or who weren’t part of this fight (Elrond and his children, Celeborn, Galadriel, etc.) would take the children (Estel, Loni, Amri and Frodo. Bard’s three little ones stayed home this time) and run back to Erebor once the attack started. A group of elvish guards would run with them, just in case. But overall, they had about 70 dwarves (including Dain and Thorkona), 10 elves, and 10 more men of Dale, on top of the 14 in the company, Beorn, Radagast, Thrandy and Gandalf. They figured that there wouldn’t be more than 100 orcs, so they were set as far as soldiers.

Each person who would be fighting had a weapon or two hidden on their person. Aowyn personally had Be-header (her sword from botfa) in a sheath tied to her leg, and hidden beneath her long teal shirt.

~~

Aowyn stood with her glass raised, checking once again, for the blade in her boot, as she prepared to make a speech that would begin the fight. “Today, we not only pledge our love to one another,” She turned and smiled to her lover, for a split second, before returning to the crowd of friends and fellow warriors. She noticed that when she said this, Estel looked over to Arwen with a sort of longing. “But we also celebrate the fact that one year ago today, we faced our demons, and against all odds, we won.” Something in the trees to her left shifted. Everyone tried their best not to look towards it. She took a deep breath, and maintained her smile. “We fought our worst enemies and we prevailed. And on that day, not so long ago,” she made sure to look around and raise her voice. “We proved that we _will always prevail!_ ” The khazad in the back yelled along with the men of Dale and elves clapped. When suddenly, a fierce scream came from the left, and nearly 300 orcs came rushing towards them, Dura leading the rally, her eyes dead set on Aowyn. What they did not realize, is that everyone there, was armed to the teeth. Ao pulled the sword from her leg and held it above her with one hand. She lifted her head up and screamed “Remenu!”

Estel, showing the great warrior he was to become, took a knife from next to his plate and yelled in Sindarin, “Avon noro!” Before Arwen picked him up and ran towards the mountain, her personal guard running beside her (not that she needed one).

Aowyn hadn’t seen that though, when she lowered her sword, she met eyes with Dura and snarled. Around her, she could hear the clang of weapons, yells of orders and suggestions. Near her, she heard Legolas going head to head with a few orcs, slaying them with ease before turning to Tauriel and stabbing the orc she held in a head lock. Gandalf hit an enemy in the stomach with his staff, shoving them directly in the path of a large and angry bear, running through the crowd and cutting orcs in half with his large claws. Dwarves were working like they do, a way that Aowyn had always described as a well-rehearsed dance, tossing each other weapons and maneuvering around on another without any ‘team-kills’, each knowing exactly what to do and when to do it. If she hadn’t been preoccupied, Aowyn would have found it stunning. She really could never understand _how_ they got so damn good at what they did.

Just as Dura was closing the few feet between Ao and herself, there was a deep, yet feminine, yell from behind her. “Baruk khazad ai-menu!” Dis ran up (somehow ignoring the pain from her still _very_ broken leg), and sliced Dura’s calf open with her axe, before rolling away and avoiding a vicious hit from Azog’s mace. The she-orc screamed in anger and turned to hit the princess, but Ao was having none of that. So with a grin, filled with awe over her Khagun’s bravery, she ran over, jumped, and kicked the orc scum in the back of her head with her boot. Dura once again turned, to hit the human, but her fist was grabbed by Ao’s hand, before the human herself punched her. With anger and pain filling her, Aowyn screamed and pushed her onto the ground. She placed her knees on Dura’s arms and sat on her collarbone, holding her in place. “When you see him,” Aowyn leant down and looked into the orc’s eyes. “Tell the necromancer that if _anyone_ tries to hurt my family again, I’ll cut their goddamn head off.” Dura snarled in defiance, and Aowyn grinned. She placed Be-Header on her throat. “Do you like this blade? No? Well, it’s the sword that _slit your son’s throat_.” This was a lie, it had been the combined effort of Toes, Kili, and Ori that killed Bolg, but she didn’t want Dura to know that. “I want you to look in my eyes and see the same thing he did, before I killed him.”

“And what’s that?” Dura –literally- spat at Aowyn.

The redhead wiped her cheek on her shoulder, then leant down again and grinned. “A thirst for the blood of the _filth_ who _dare hurt my family._ ”

“Kill me and you’ll have many enemies, _kurv_.”

“How does that Orcish phrase go?” Aowyn pushed on the blade a little more, making blood to begin dripping out. “Mabaj bot ob armauk. And I plan on killing them all, starting with you.” And without any more talk, any more hesitation, she turned the blade on its side, placed her hand (the one not holding the hilt) on the edge, and using all of her strength, she cut all the way through the she-orc’s neck. Blood sprayed her face and puddled around her. With angry tears, she panted and held her bleeding palm to her chest.

Around her, she noticed that none of her allies had fallen, though many were injured. Ori was tackled by the biggest orc there, and before she knew what she was doing, Aowyn ran over and tackled the fucker. They rolled around on the ground for a minute, each trying to grab dominance over the situation, before the orc slammed her flat on the ground and raised his blade to stab her in the throat. Anger and pain flooded her nervous system as her head slammed against a small stone, and she yelped in pain before groaning. Not for help, not in the sense that she was giving up, but in the way that she was _pissed_ to have let herself get into that position. But before she could really tell what was happening, someone slid themselves between her and the weapon above her. It all happened so fast, she couldn’t grasp it.

So I will tell you from another perspective.

Legolas saw Aowyn finish Dura, and saw her tackle an easily 6’6” orc. “What is she doing?” Stunned by her bravery, he watched for a moment, before realizing that even though she was strong, and she was a great warrior, she wouldn’t be able to take him. Not alone.

He dove and landed on top of his friend, allowing himself to get stabbed in the shoulder, instead of letting her gain another scar, or possibly lose her life.

The orc huffed in confusion, and Aowyn took the opportunity to reach over, grab Be-Header, and swipe it upward, across the scum’s throat. Together, the two rolled him off and onto the ground, before the human scrambled to her knees and put her hand on the elves’ chest. Knowing all too well how much pain he was in, she gently slammed her hand on his hip and whimpered at him with tears in her eyes. “What are you doing? You could have gotten killed!”

“What, and let you die?” He smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder once she helped him up. “Never.” She laughed and pulled him into a hug. Around them, the last of the orcs were scattering, retreating after realizing that their leader had been slain. Still, weather it was luck or skill, not one person had fallen, though there were many hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~DING DONG THE BITCH IS DEAD~~


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES.  
> Okay, in all seriousness I am SO sorry that I was gone this long. I never intended to do that. A lot of things happened, family visited, my grandmother passed away, and I've been busy busy busy.  
> To make up for being away for so long, I will post a short story with Amri and Loni to end the story off on a good note (that's also to apologize for the next story bc there will be lots of tears when I write it, and the fourth part too).  
> Translations:  
> Nadad: Brother  
> Yâsith: Wife

Per her world’s traditions, Aowyn was given three gifts. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.

The something borrowed and blue, was an anklet made of silver and sapphire, from Ori.

The something old was a pair of earrings, passed down from heir to heir (via the brides, of course) in the Durin line, since the beginning of the Second Age.

And the something new, was Aowyn’s new crown, courtesy of Thranduil, and the combined efforts of Fili, Bard’s Daughters, and –Ao guessed- Beorn. It was a crown, and not any crown, no. It was a flower crown, made entirely with flowers, which had been dipped in glass, as well as mithril. Fili had forged the metal himself, whereas Sigrid and her sister designed it with a feminine beauty. Thranduil added a bit of elvish magic, and Beorn must have supplied her favourite flowers, Cherry Blossoms, considering she had not seen any of them anywhere else. The cherry blossoms had carefully been dipped in glass, so they do not fade or wilt, their elegance so beautifully preserved, and the branches had been made of mithril, braided and intertwined together, almost like a strand of her DNA. There were also little beads of gold on the tops of some of the twigs, to make the ones that had not blossomed. All in all, it was so beautiful, it made Aowyn cry, as I’m sure you can imagine.

Bilbo’s crown looked a lot like Thorin’s, but had a small acorn hanging in the middle of his forehead. Tauriel’s reminded Aowyn of Galadriel, however, it was so much more gorgeous, in ways I cannot explain.

The real wedding was glorious, flower petals rained from the sky, in a gentle breeze that ruffled the trees. Loni bore the rings for everyone, save Fili and Aowyn, for they had theirs tattooed on the night before. Bilbo, Aowyn, and Tauriel stood across from their loves, in order of oldest to youngest dwarf (Thorin on the second step, Fili on the third, and Kee on the fourth), with Gandalf in the middle on the top step.

And when Gandalf placed the crown on her head, she looked up and saw him smile brightly. The surrounding lands, the lords, the ladies, everyone, rejoiced. Such wonder, such hope, and such happiness had not filled those hallowed halls for so long.

~~

However, it did not last long.

"Uncle Thorin, you cannot seriously be considering this!" Kili stood next to the table in the conference room, leaning against it and trying his best to understand the situation. "You want to leave? Give the throne to Fili and move to The Shire? Frodo isn't even two years old!" His wife stood next to him and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. 

"I'm not considering it. My mind is made up and Bilbo agrees with me."

"Why? Give me one reason why you're taking my cousin away from me where Ao and Oin can keep him healthy! Where we can keep him safe!"

"Aside from the aftermath of the battle we just experienced?" Thorin slammed his hand on the table angrily. The King took off his crown and sighed. His large fingers rubbed his temple in an attempt to calm himself. "And the Dragon-Sickness, sister-son." Bilbo was in the royal suite with the babe, getting ready to leave. "I fear he will turn into my grandfather. Into _me_."

Every one sat in shock at that comment, no one knew how to reply. It wasn’t that Thorin was a bad king, it was that no one could disagree with the possibility.Dis and Ao stood next to each other, holding hands and watching. "We agree."

"Thank you!" Kili yelled, using his hands to exaggerate. 

"No," Aowyn whispered, tears pricking at her eyes. "With Thorin." Fili looked at Aowyn with such pain, that she let go of her Khagun’s hand and cried. As much as it hurt, as much as she wanted to protect Frodo, she knew it could not be done here. One way or another, Frodo has to grow up in the Shire. She cannot change the story any more than she already has.

"We support you in this decision brother." Did stepped forward, with tears brimming her eyes. “I have missed you greatly, but I understand.” She took his hands and placed her forehead on his. “Protect your son, nadad. I am proud of you.”

Aowyn couldn’t listen anymore. She had grown so attatched to dear Frodo, and wonderful Bilbo, and in more than one way, she owed a debt to Thorin, her uncle –she still couldn’t wrap her head around being related to that pig headed king- and she loved them, all of them. “Yâsith?” Fili had followed her and when she heard him call her that, it sent a familiar shiver down her spine. “My love, I understand why.”

Memories or Dura flashed through Ao’s head, and Fili saw the fear in her eyes. Gently, he took her hand –which gave her the sign for her to kneel-, and kissed her tenderly. It was a soft, yet devoted kiss, one that he had hoped would tell her that he would always be there. When she pulled away, they placed their ring-hands together and smiled.

~~

The next morning, all of the guests had left. Aowyn and Tauriel said their brief goodbyes to Legs before he left with Elrond, the twins, and Estel. Arwen went with Galadriel, and Thranduil took his leave quietly. But when it came time for Thorin and Bilbo to leave, the company stood lined outside of the gates to the mountain, teary eyed. They were packed to survive the apocalypse, and Gandalf decided to accompany them for however long he would. He comes and he goes, always has, always will.

“If any of you ever pass through Bag End,” Bilbo sniffed and readjusted his backpack. “Tea is at four. There's plenty of it. You are welcome _any_ time. And, don't bother knocking.” As they hugged each dwarf, human, and elf, they said a special goodbye, each left more tears than the last.

Ao did all she could to not sob when Thorin pulled her into a hug and whispered to her, “Protect him, I owe you more than you shall ever know. Please remember our deal.”

And with that, they were gone, leaving the new King and Queen to their mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOooooOOOOO what deal?? I know I'm lame.  
> Ao and Fee's rings (fee on the left and ao on the right): http://www.samurais-tattoo.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Tattooed-Finger-Rings.jpg  
> Ao's crown (omg I want one of these so badly, Cherry Blossoms are my favourite): https://img0.etsystatic.com/010/1/5705999/il_fullxfull.437945650_9fo7.jpg


	25. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a short after this chapter, and then Warrior Without a Battle is over.   
> Translations:  
> Anthon i narn hen lend, nîr, lalaith, a meleth: I present to you this tale of a journey, tears, laughter, and love.

It had been a year and a half since the Battle of the Five Armies. A year since the weddings. A year and four months since Kili’s daughter had been born alongside Bilbo and Thorin’s son, Frodo. 9 months ago, Thorin took Bilbo and Frodo to the Shire, but promised to invite them over soon. 8 months since Fili took the throne. And now, Aowyn stood in one of the many halls of Erebor, her best friend standing beside her, painting together. They were painting a portrait that Bilbo, nor Thorin, nor Frodo would ever see. It was the first King under the Mountain in much too long, and his hobbit, holding their beautiful baby boy. His black hair making the eyes he took from his father shine brightly.

Aowyn hadn’t even realized Ori was crying until he took her hand. She knelt down and held him close as they sobbed together quietly. “I know you miss them. I know, love. I do too...” Ao whispered softly as she turned at looked and the three pairs of eyes peering down at them. Ori began to shake violently and sobbed harder. After Thorin had left, Dwalin had left to take some time to wallow in self-pity. He left his husband terribly depressed, and Aowyn had nursed him back to health after not eating for days on end. She sang to him many days, and he taught her to play the flute. But nothing seemed to get poor Ori out of bed. She had moved a cot into his room for herself (despite King Fili’s protests), because most nights he woke up screaming and sobbing. The events of the battle, and the aftermath, still affected the company, Aowyn included.

To cheer him up, (after Aowyn had explained the situation and asked for advice) Kili and Fili suggested that they paint the hallways with portraits and stories, or even just scenery. They had filled up 10 of the hundreds of hallways so far. With memoriam paintings of everyone who had died, and even earned money when they painted certain things (the one that earned them the most money was a wonderful drawing of the miners deep in Erebor, hanging from the ceilings digging for mithril and other metals, with gold flowing, and blacksmiths hard at work in the background). But now, they were painting the royal family that would never again roam these halls, according to Thorin.

Tauriel had moved in, once Kili had finally gotten the courage to ask for her hand in marriage, and their beautiful daughter roamed the magnificent halls. Most days, Aowyn was patching up foolish dwarrow children who had gotten hurt while playing, including the princess. She was a troublemaker that one, like her father and her uncle. Legolas had not visited, and did not for 50 years (much to Aowyn’s displeasure). Bard often visited, to trade medical supplies for gold or armour for Dale’s army. Sometimes he brought news of Mirkwood, but that was rare. No one cared about Thranduil, save for Tauriel and upon occasion, Ao. Gandalf had left to be with Lady Galadriel (and her husband *sigh*), but sent letters every now and again.

 

Aowyn was appointed Queen (not only of Erebor, but of the Library, Kitchen, and Infirmary by the young princess as soon as she could talk). Which meant she was forced to wear the diadem she had gotten in London with Tauriel, when she wasn’t wearing her ‘official crown’. Her days were busy, for there were always hungry, or hurting, dwarves (and Bombur always needed help handling the enormous kitchen). But on her off time, she helped Balin and Ori clean out and sort the incredible archives.

But now, standing with her best friend, she knew what he needed. She put her hands on his shoulders and held him at arm’s length, a mischievous smile playing on her face. “Let’s go on an adventure. We can go to Rivendell, or we can go see Rohan, or Gondor. I don’t care, anywhere.” Her green eyes shined and he smiled. She tugged the braid in his beard gently and grinned back. “Alright then Ori, where to?”

“Let’s go see Gandalf!”

“Good idea. I’ve been wanting a Leaf of Lorien anyway,” she laughed and they went to pack.

~~

The journey was long, but worth it when they reached the edge of Lothlorien. With Parker at their heels, the two held hands and rode into the forest. They were greeted, stopped really, by an irritated looking Lord Celeborn. “Who are you and what is your business here?” he sat straight on his horse, in the middle of a circle of elvish archers which surrounded the two best friends.

“Lord Celeborn, Queen Aowyn of Erebor, surely you remember me, and this is Ori. We come to visit Gandalf the Grey.” Aowyn’s eyes met with the each of the elves and he sat for a moment contemplating her statement.

“Another dwarf of Erebor, and a… Dúnadan? In my forest? Interesting. Unfortunately, Gandalf is not taking visitors.” He smirked, bowed his head, and turned to leave.

Ori squeezed Ao’s hand and muttered in Khuzdul, “Another dwarf? Maybe Dwalin is here?” his eyes gleamed with hope.

“If he is here, I am going to kick his stubborn, idiotic, dwarrow ass.” Aowyn retorted quickly and she got off her horse. Swiftly, she walked towards Celeborn, but was stopped with an arrow aimed at her face. Without fear or hesitation, she moved it away with two fingers, her eyes never leaving Celeborn’s back. “Get that away from me, I pose no threat. Lord Celeborn? You said there was another dwarf here?” When he turned towards her and when he nodded, she continued. “We believe he is kin. Ori’s husband in fact. May we see him? We will leave tonight, if wished. He has been gone since the leave of Thorin, son of Thrain. And, all due respect, you have no right to keep kin from us, regardless of Gandalf’s preferred privacy.” At this, his gaze flicked over to the young dwarf and Ori quickly looked to the ground. The dwarf was scared of elves, and he was even more afraid of seeing his husband. Ao did not fear them, after dealing with Thranduil for so long. And with help from Tauriel, she learned the ways of persuasion when it came to Elvish Lords and Royals.

He sighed and looked to the elf who had aimed his arrow at Aowyn. “Lead our, obviously, versed guests to the dining hall. You are just in time for dinner.” With that, he turned and left. The archer waited for Ao to get back on her horse and call Parker to her side. He was silent, but listened to them speak in Khuzdul.

“Ao, what if Dwalin really is here? What do I say? What do I do?” Fear made Ori’s voice shake, and he was on the verge of tears.

“If it is him, you hug him, then you slap him. But it could also be Bofur, he ventured after Thorin left as well.” She spoke to him softly, but there was anger in her voice. She was furious with Dwalin, but she was also weary of their guide. Her eyes never left the back of his head, except every now and again when he turned to make sure they were close by. Or perhaps he was just spying, seeing as how his curiosity had kept him listening, despite not being able to understand the secret language. To tease him, Aowyn sometimes spoke hurtful words about Dwalin in Sindarin, and what she would do to him if he ever hurt her best friend again. He had turned around with his eyes wide more than once, only to see a red headed human grinning devilishly back at him.­­­

Once they had approached the wonderful buildings that had been carved into the trees, their guide turned and pointed the direction they were to go. He avoided Aowyn’s eyes, out of fear and actually flinched when she growled at him. Ori said his thanks, and apologized for his friend’s playful behaviour.

The dining hall was beautiful. The top was open so you could see the stars through the trees, and was lit mostly with moonlight. Celeborn took his place at the head of the table, with Galadriel and Gandalf next to him. Surprisingly, Bifur and Dwalin were both there.

“Gandalf! Bifur! _Dwalin_.” She happily cried the first two names and muttered the third crossly. Ori had told her to scope it out as he tied up the horses. Gandalf and Bifur hugged her and they laughed happily, asking about news from Erebor. But when Dwalin walked over to hug her, she punched him hard enough to hear (and feel) one of her knuckles crack. Despite the screaming pain in her hand, and the warmth that felt like a hot iron, she glared at him. “That is for how long Ori stayed in bed. How long I had to nurse him back to health from not eating for weeks, _weeks_ , on end. You _asshole_. And you’ve been where? Hiding in Lothlorien? Hiding behind Gandalf and Galadriel?” She turned and smiled at the Elf and Wizard. “No offense, guys. Very nice to see you again Lady Galadriel.” The Lady had a hand to her mouth, hiding a small smile. In her head, Aowyn heard her voice. _Never again will I doubt the courage of mortal women._ Chances are, she was referring to the agony in Ao’s hand that was currently being ignored. Dwalin took the hit pretty well, but under his dark beard, you could see the bruise forming. “I deserve that.” He mumbled, his thick Scottish accent making his words slur together slightly. She was about to start yelling again, but her voice hitched in her throat as she heard Ori yell for his lover.

Dwalin’s eyes lit up and he embraced Ori, who had run to him and jumped into his arms. The sight was wonderful to see and brought a tear to Aowyn’s eye. It had dried up quickly and was replaced with laughter when Ori pulled away and slapped Dwalin (right where Ao had punched him). “Why is everyone hitting me?! I think you’re a bad influence on him, Aowyn.” The tattooed dwarf spat roughly through his now cut lip.

“Hey! Don’t blame her!” Ori began to yell in Khuzdul and Aowyn pushed the two outside to talk in peace.

“Sorry for the disturbance, Gandalf.”

“Don’t be, my dear.” He smiled and motioned for her to sit down. Once she did, Bifur sat across her, next to Gandalf and Galadriel. “How is Erebor?”

“Everything is well. Chaotic, what with a new king on the throne, but well. The princess and prince are getting big. I see them a few times a week for scraped knees and the likes. Fili has allowed me and Ori to paint the halls, not only to get Ori out of his grievance over Dwalin, but to lighten the place up a little. How are the Bagginshield’s? I heard you visited them a few months ago.”

He sighed and the wrinkles under his eyes deepened. “Thorin has fallen into a deep depression, for fairly obvious reasons. He spends most of his time in the garden, or in his study. Bilbo has taken to writing. In fact, he wrote about his encounters in your world and asked me to give this to you. When Celeborn told me a Dúnedain was here, I knew it could only be you or Estel, so I brought this.” He handed her a large leather bound book, and on the first page was written:

“ _A Day for an Adventure, by Bilbo Baggins._

 _Anthon i narn hen_ lend _, nîr, lalaith, a meleth._

 

            _Dear Ao,_

_Thank you for all that you have done for me. If it was not for you, Thorin would not have lived to see his son, nor would his son have been born in the first place. And even though neither of us will ever have the heart to tell dear Frodo who his father really is, I hope that you will one day tell him the story of the adventure we had together. I truly hope that our paths will cross again, outside of The Lonely Mountain. You are always welcome in Bag End._

_I love you Aowyn, thank you once again for everything._

_Your friends,_

_Bilbo ( & Thorin) Bagginshield.”_

His hand writing was shaky, and there was apparent water damage, showing that he had cried while writing this, just as she cried while reading it. She thanked Gandalf, and wiped her tears away when Ori and Dwalin came through the door. They sat next to her and Bifur asked about everyone.

They feasted and celebrated, and drank together (a secret ale stash Ori had convinced Ao to help him sneak out of Erebor), once Galadriel and Celeborn went to bed. Songs and laughter filled the hall until the wee hours of the morning. When Dwalin took Ori to his room for some much needed make up sex, Bifur went to pack his stuff for the return journey and Gandalf sat up to smoke with Aowyn, Parker snoozing off a large amount of beef at their feet.

Together they chatted and he brought up the ring. They talked about the future, and what was to come, while Aowyn sat and drew Gandalf with his pipe and a dragon made of smoke in the air. Even after Gandalf went to bed, she sat up and continued to draw the pathways twisting in and out of trees, connected with bridges. She did not sleep that night. Sorrow weighed heavy on her soul, and images of the battle flashed through her eyes. Now though, the battle was over. Her best friend won’t leave for Moria for a number of years, and she would not have to fight in Mordor for a while after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is as old as ADFAA 1's fifth chapter, just saying...


	26. Hide and Seek, Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised extra, to make up from my absence. There will probably be three-ish parts.
> 
> Translations:  
> Zigar Akazad: Aowyn's nickname, which means Tall Dwarf.

“Come on, Little Lóni!” Amri yelled behind her, as she giggled and ran into one of the old north tunnels, one that had long since been forgotten. “Are you scared?” The seven year old elleth turned, her long hair flowing down her back, much like her mother’s. She smiled to me, her 8 year old cousin, through the dark, the light of her lantern and mine barely meeting halfway.

“No,” A chill ran down my spine and I shook my head. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Nonsense!” her giggles echoed as she turned and ran down the tunnel. “Come find me!” The light on her lantern faded away, and faintly you could hear her small feet before the echoes stopped and you could hear nothing. That is, until the ground began to shake. Bolts shook and fell out of place, having left untouched for years before now. Pebbles flung themselves out of place, and somewhere far beyond my sight of reach, something large crashed to the ground with a violent thud, and Amri cried out. I don’t know if it was in pain, or fear, but it mattered not.

I bounded down the tunnel, listening close for her whimpers so I could navigate through the maze and find her without losing my way.

“Loni!” Her small voice whined to my left. “Cousin, please, find me.”

~~

“Zigar Akazad, Zigar Akazad!” A dwarfling, whose name she had completely forgotten, bounded towards Aowyn, who was restacking the things that had fallen off of the shelf from the slight tremors –having been so far away from the northern tunnels, she only felt the smallest of it-, followed by the hand-maiden who was watching her child and niece. Or, _supposed to be_ , rather.

“Hello, darling.” The queen smiled, only to have her heart miss a beat or two, thanks the looks on their faces. “What has happened? Where is Lóni?”

“My lady, we lost them.”

“What do you mean, _‘you lost them_ ’?” Surely they could not be lost! Loni was a very smart and responsible child, who always looked after his cousin, much like Fee and his brother. Not to mention the young ones grew up in the mountain, and knew it well!

“They were playing by the North Tunnels, ma’am,” The hand-maiden panted and bowed. “The ground began to shake, and… And we lost sight of them, m’lady.”

Aowyn shoved past the maiden and ran as fast as she could to King Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loni's parts will be First person, and everything else will be third. *shrugs* why the hell not.


	27. Hide and Seek, Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my mom loves The Cure and she's coming home today from my grandmother's funeral. Don't judge me.  
> Here's that song Loni was humming: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8UR2TFUp8w  
> Translations:  
> Adad: Dad

My small feet took me down a seemingly endless tunnel, and I silently cursed my kin for their incessant need to dig the deepest tunnels in Middle Earth. My lantern had almost run out of light, and I was beginning to fear for my cousin. That is, until I heard her crying. Sad, quiet whimpers, and a ball of light not too far in front of me. Despite the ache in my knees, I ran to her as fast as I could.

When I reached the elleth, I noticed that her ankle was trapped under a large metal pipe. Most likely one of the many that supported the frame of the mine. “Lóni!” She tried to sit up, but I promptly, yet gently, pushed her back down. My mother had taught me what to do in situations like this. Well, not how to treat it, but rather how to help until she or cousin Oin arrived. I had to make sure that she wasn’t cut, before I removed the beam. “Am I going to be okay, cousin?”

“You’ll be fine,” I held her hand as I moved the lantern to her leg. There was no sign of blood, which meant I could remove the pipe. After a few moments of looking around, I found a smaller pipe and a flat rock. I could slide the smaller pipe under the one that had trapped my cousin, then put the rock under it. When I put pressure on the opposite end, I should, hopefully, be able to lift it enough for her to crawl out.

When it was set up, I looked into her green eyes and spoke softly. “When the pipe is lifted up, I need you to crawl out, okay?” She looked scared, but nodded anyway. “One, two… _three._ ” I groaned as all of my weight was pushed onto the bar, and I watched carefully to make sure she could get out. But she was having trouble. The gap wasn’t big enough. “Amri, be careful!”

“I’m okay…” She kept repeating this to herself, as she quickly yanked her foot through the gap. Cracks bounced off of the stone walls and she screamed out in agony.

~~

“Send out a search party, _immediately_.” Fili stood at the head of the conference table, with his council and the guards standing around him. Kee and Toes were already with a mining crew, headed to the north tunnels. Aowyn was pacing by the door, eager to get out there and search for the children. The nanny who was watching them had recounted her story, in very little detail, and Ao wondered if she had hit her head. There were so many missing details! Which tunnel had they been near? Had something fallen and blocked the path? Why didn’t she follow them? Anger and worry bubbled up to Ao’s chest, and she punched the stone wall. “Go, now. The queen and I will meet you there.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she slid to the ground, as everyone left the room.

Fee walked up to her and placed his finger under her chin, and his thumb just under her bottom lip. “Lóni is smart, and resourceful. He is much too smart for an eight-year old.” The King smiled, and so did his wife. “They will be okay, and we are going to find them.” Aowyn looked up at him and admired how much he had grown in the past near-decade. The Lonely Mountain was flourishing, trade with Mirkwood, Dale, and other kingdoms as far west as Minas Tirith, had never been better. He never forgot to make time for his son, and he always made it home in time for dinner. Aowyn loved him so dearly, she couldn’t believe it.

But now was not the time for romance, now was the time for an all-hands-on-deck. Two children of Durin were missing.

~~

“It was supposed to be a harmless game of hide and seek, Lóni…” Amri curled into a ball on my lap, her tears soaking through my mother’s shirt –from her world-, and darkening the logo a person, surrounded by flowers, and making the orange _The Cure · Disintegration_ words stand out. I worried about her ankle, which she had broken as she pulled it out, but my cousin had banned me from obsessing over it. I had already bandaged it with a part of her dress, just as my mother had shown me countless times. “I never meant for this to happen.”

“Shh,” I gently rubbed her back, focusing on the area around her spine, where she had been hit. “They will find us. Adad and uncle won’t rest until we are sleeping in our beds.” I laughed a little. “And mum and auntie? They’ll tear the mountain apart, pebble by pebble until they find us.”

She sniffled a giggle through her tears. “Yes.”

I looked down at her, and the shirt sparked a memory in my mind. My mother’s father loved The Cure, or so she says, I’m not sure what it means, but she always sung one of their songs to me when I couldn’t sleep when I was younger. So, as I ran my fingers through Amri’s hair, I slowly began to hum it. Maybe I hoped it would bring my mother to me, so she could wrap me up in a blanket and say “ _Oh, Nín Mela, you are safe. Nothing in this world will hurt you, so long as I am here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's dumb, but I still ship Ao and Fee so much. Shoot me if you want, but I still do


	28. Hide and Seek, Part Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Hide and Seek, and the official ending of WWaB! Thank you guys for all of your support and don't forget to go to the next story, End of an Adventure!

They had been there for hours. The very foundations of the mine had collapsed, and they had to get through stone, wood, and metal. Hammers and pickaxes furiously working to get to the children. Dwalin had been at work for 12 hours, at least, nonstop. Tauriel had been pacing for at least four, Dis, Kee, and the King had shed most of their layers and were alongside the miners. Aowyn kept herself busy with water and ensuring that none of the workers hurt themselves –not that that would have stopped them, those damned stubborn Khuzd- or worked to the point of exhaustion. Which brought her attention back to Dwalin, how was he even moving? The sun went down hours ago, and he’d been there since sun up! Dis had tried to pull him away for a break, but he had growled at her –which had, surprisingly, not earned a slap. “Dwalin, come here.”

“No.”

“That is an order from your Queen,” Ao finally put her foot down and met his equally annoyed glare. “Come here, _now._ ”

He hit the stone with his pickaxe on last time, then walked over to her. The look on his faced hadn’t revealed much to anyone but her. He had spent many nights with the two, babysitting and teaching them how to fight. When they were maybe four, he gave them their first wooden swords, shields, and axes. Fee and Ao had watched from beside the hearth as he pretended to lose limbs every time they landed a hit on one. When they had removed all of his limbs, Lóni pretended to stab him in the heart, and Dwalin had perfectly fabricated his own death. He laid completely still at their feet and even held his breath, which sparked panic in the two children. “Uncle Dawlin!” –They could not, or would not, say Dwalin- “Please don’t go, we didn’t mean it!” They two rested their head on his chest and cried. That is, until he sat up straight, took a deep and dramatic breath, then picked the two up as he stomped around the room. “You will pay for this, younglings!” The royals had smiled brightly as the two small ones burst into laughter and wiggled out of his hold.

Ao quickly pushed that memory to the back of her head as she handed him water. “You need rest. You’ve been working since, Mahal, I don’t know how long.”

His annoyance turned to sympathy and he whispered to her. “I just want to make sure that they’re okay.” Despite how inappropriate it was, Aowyn pulled her forehead to his and took a breath.

“Rest.” He growled at her order, but she paused and added, “Please.”

“My lady! Come quick!” When they finally broke the barrier, Aowyn, alongside her family, burst into the mines without any hesitation and yelled for the kids. They answered quickly and loudly, allowing the party to find them within minutes. They were a mess, covered in dirt, with obvious tear streaks. Amri was in worse condition than Loni, but that didn’t stop Ao from nervously pulling her son into her lap. Her hands cupped his face and she was turning him left and right, checking him for any injury until he laughed and hugged her tight. “I’m okay, Amad.” By now, the entire mountain had shown up, and Oin was checking Amri’s ankle as Tauriel and Kili fussed. Fee knelt down next to Aowyn and pulled his son’s forehead to his. Tears bust out of the redhead and she held her son and husband close.

“Adad, Amad, I love you.”

~~

That night, there was a small feast with music and dance. Ao had taken up the cello again, and she wished more than anything that Thorin sat beside her with his harp. But it was no longer his time, he had turned away from the mountain, and she supported that. It was hard to believe that nine years ago, she had been in London, playing cupid with a grumpy potato dwarf king, and his halfling. With a deep breath, she smiled and took in the sight before her, which had never failed to amaze her. She loved her family with all of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg someone please draw Dwalin with the babies


End file.
